Lives Less Than Ordinary
by Abarero
Summary: Having to transfer schools for his last year of HS was hard enough on Bankotsu but when his boyfriend Jakotsu returns from Japan, troubles will arise in the worst form hatred for who he is and who he loves. BankotsuJakotsu SuikotsuKikyou KougaAyame
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to My World

Author's Note: Oy, I need to stop writing new fics. I really do. Darn muses.

Anyways, this piece is dedicated to all the young men and women of the world that have had the guts to "come out" during their years of high school. One of my close friends in high school lived through it- and as such, I was a first hand witness of the cruelty of human nature. I feel this story will be a bit of my "voice" speaking out against such actions and for the freedom for anyone- be they homosexual, bisexual or heterosexual- to receive the same rights and respect in society.

Due to the nature of the piece, this will bring up some of the harsher realities of life. Due to such language and violence I feel I should warn you. The rating will stay at PG-13 unless I feel it begins to get so bad it needs to be moved up.

Also, since I do **not** want people reviewing or emailing me about it- I will state right now that these are the following pairings that will appear in this piece. I will not change or alter them, so if you don't like it- **turn back now**.

Pairings: Jakotsu/Bankotsu, Suikotsu/Kikyou, Sesshoumaru/Kagura, Kouga/Ayame, Hiten/Kaguya.

Also- if you haven't noticed already- this deals heavily with the issue of homosexuality. If for some reason that is unsettling to you, then please turn back. I don't need your immature flames. Thank you.

Okay, this starts off with a small bit from Bankotsu's POV, then goes into the standard narration.

As always- please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"So, you're gay?"

I could feel the older woman's scrutinizing gaze burnt into mine. It was always like this… once they found out.

"I thought- I thought that my Father…"

"He did," She looked down at the leasing agreement, "But I want to hear it from you."

"Hear what? I'm…gay, there are laws against discriminating against us," I tried to sound firm, but my voice was meek and my face flushed lightly at the topic.

"I'm quite aware of that young man; I just want to know a little more about the people I'm leasing this apartment to."

I looked at her, my eyes wide and innocent- like a lamb before the slaughter. I guess she saw the terror written there, and so she continued.

"So what's your story?"

"My…story?" I blinked, confused and definitely not following her same line of thought.

"About you and…" She paused and glanced down at the paperwork, "Jakotsu, is it?"

"Yes," I hung my head, "His name is Jakotsu."

"And?" Her aged voice held an air of friendliness to it that I was hesitant to accept. I'd seen it before- the face of hatred hidden in a kind woman's eyes. My Mother had been that way when she heard the truth- I hadn't seen her since.

"And what? Why the hell do I have to tell you this?" Temper finally snapping, I bolted upright from the chair and glowered down at her short, wrinkled form.

"Everyone in this building has become part of a small little family over the years. Each one here for their own reasons and with their own story. I simply want to know your story, young man."

Quietly, I sat back down. Still uncertain as what was going through her head.

"Your Father told me about what happened with your Mother and her family."

I raised my eyes to meet hers; trying to hold back the tears I knew were there.

"I lost my only son when he was young. Died a war-hero and left me with his daughter to care for," She paused, sipping from the mug on her desk, "I told you, all the residents in this building are like a family. And as a young man I will hold on the level of a dearest grandson, I just want to know a little more about you."

That did it. That was all my overly emotionally brain could take before one single tear trailed down my cheek. Part of me wanted to hug her right then and there for her open-armed acceptance, but I realized she might want that explanation first.

Taking a depth breath, I began my tale.

"It startedback when we were kids…."

* * *

**Lives Less Than Ordinary **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My World

* * *

**

The blaring alarm clock quickly interrupted all thoughts as the black-haired man groped for the irritating time-piece in hopes to silence it.

In not managing to find the off button, the device was easily yanked free from the wall- the digital flashing numbers fading into blackness.

Sighing, Bankotsu rolled over on his back- his arm resting limply across his face.

"Shit. Why the hell was I dreaming about that?"

Squinting his eyes about the darkened room, he forced himself to sit up.

"That was over seven months ago…" He muttered, a yawn creeping out and swallowing up the rest of his words.

Glancing to the bedside- his eyes made out the familiar picture frame in the dim light. Reaching over, he fingered the curves of the frame before his gaze shifted to the photograph it contained.

Within the confines of the cold glass surface, two warm smiles smiled back at the one who held it.

"Not much longer now- is it?"

His face quirked up into a lop-sided smirk as he tapped a finger on taller of the two men in the picture.

"Though if you still insist on me wearing a dress to prom- you can forget it."

Despite the irritation evident in his voice, there was an underlying tenderness and endearment that untrained ears couldn't detect.

"Breakfast is ready!" Another voice called out from the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll be in a minute,just gotta get showered," He yelled back.

Resisting the strong urge to ignore what he just said and crawl back under the warm sheets, Bankotsu managed to drag himself up and made for the bathroom.

Cramming the toothbrush into his mouth, the black-haired man found his mind drifting back to the other person in the photograph with him.

"_That horrid monster defiled my son! I know you aren't his real mother, but please- do something about him!_"

The bitterness of his Mother's voice rang out in his mind, and he paused- toothbrush still held between his teeth as the moment flashed through his memory.

"_You're absolutely right, Mrs. Asazuki. I'm certain my dear sister wouldn't have died if her son wasn't such a demon. The gods were surely punishing her for even bringing the child into this world. Don't worry. I'll never let Jakotsu get anywhere near your son again, you can count on it._"

He remembered it all so clearly. It had just been a simple day at school- he was ten that year and his best friend was fourteen. They were just two innocent kids- best friends since Jakotsu was five and never apart if they didn't have to be.

Then, Jakotsu's Mother died from cancer and he had to move in with his Aunt. His Aunt who had slowly began to turn their perfect life into a living hell.

Ever since they were little- Bankotsu knew Jakotsu was different. He liked the color pink when other boys didn't. He liked to put on his mother's makeup sometimes and dance around in her dresses. At first- everyone just shrugged it off that his Father had died in the war and the boy didn't have a proper male-role model. But Bankotsu knew that wasn't true. Jakotsu was just… an enigma.

Bankotsu's Father had tried to step in then and "toughen" Jakotsu up. Sure- he got tough, but he still acted like Jakotsu. Nothing really changed, and it seemed it never would.

He could remember when he was eight, asking his Father why Jakotsu was so strange, and how he said he'd tell him when he was older.

But in two years time, he'd found out himself.

It had only been a simple kiss out in the school hallway- but it was enough to set the whole town up in arms- and separate the two boys.

That night, Bankotsu's Father sat him down for a long talk- filled with words he only now would fully understand.

Their Fathers had been in the military together, served overseas and had a grand old time. But that was why Mr. Asazuki knew the truth about Jakotsu- and his Father.

The soldiers were lonely- his Father explained- and Mr. Takamachi sometimes found himself seeking out other lonely men in those dire times for comfort. He still loved his wife, and had left her pregnant when he joined the service- but he never came home.

They wrote it off as "death in the line of duty," but that was just the army's cover-up for the fact that someone didn't take too lightly of the "fag" amongst them and had rid the world of him forever.

As a ten year old who'd just been torn away from his best friend- things like this made little sense. All he could do was cry and ask why he couldn't see Jakotsu anymore.

"_Because they don't understand, son.__ I'm sorry but they don't…_"

That was all his Father could offer him then, and the words still held a dark part of Bankotsu's heart captive as he always asked "Why?"

Four years passed, and at age fifteen- the young black-haired man was making his way into high school.

During those years, he'd never seen or heard from his best friend. And from all he could tell, Jakotsu had been locked away from the light of the world by his Aunt.

That's when the telephone rang- the woman finally had enough and had thrown Jakotsu out on the street.

Insisting it was his obligation to his war-buddy, Mr. Asazuki convinced his wife to allow the young boy to move in with them.

She agreed only after days of arguments- but swore if Jakotsu so much as touched her son the wrong way- he was out.

The two friends spent a whole night catching up on the years they were apart- the horrible truth behind his Aunt's closeting slowly surfacing.

"_You mean she didn't let you go to school or anything?_"

"_She tried one of those private schools. Said it would whip me into shape- but it didn't. She pulled me after only one year- I've only technically finished middle school._"

Despite her cruel means- it left the two boys in the same grade and more than ready to face the terror of high school together.

Little did they know what troubles would await them soon after that.

Bankotsu had never really wanted a girlfriend- he never thought much on why either- shrugging it off that girls were annoying and that was that. But after four years- he'd grown in many ways- and so had Jakotsu. And despite his mind's protests against it, he certainly had noticed the changes in Jakotsu.

He was tall now- but with strong shoulders and a sturdy frame. If it wasn't for the outlandish attire and dash of makeup the young eighteen year old wore- someone might call him handsome.

Sophomore year came without much of a fuss until Christmas break…and what the two boys began to refer to as "the end of the world."

It had started innocently enough- they were just goofing off and laughing like always as they tossed a baseball around their room. The ball went up, and they both dove for it- landing in a tangled heap of human appendages as they crashed to the ground.

Looking up, Bankotsu's eyes saw the predatory gleam in Jakotsu's as he hovered over his pinned form.

Rose-colored lips hastily claimed Bankotsu's and that was all it took.

Something in his brain snapped- like a floodgate opening and pouring all the missing answers to his questions into the dried river beds his mind had become. He knew then why he missed Jakotsu so much.

It wasn't just that they were friends. It wasn't just that he was lonely and had no one to play with. It was that feeling- when his lips crushed down against his. That feeling of completion that he could never truly put coherently into words.

Jakotsu had pulled back- perplexed as to why his attentions weren't being hindered, and he found Bankotsu laying there with his brows knitted deep in thought.

"_I'm…sorry…_"

"_ Don't-__don't be. You have… no reason to be._"

"_What? But I…_"

"_Yes. And I…didn't tell you that you had to stop- did I?_"

His voice was shaky, his mind was reeling and his emotions were running rampant.

It was crazy- he knew it then, and he knew it even now. But he couldn't deny it- whether he thought it was wrong, whether his Mother hated him for it, and whether the world did too. No matter how hard he tried to reason with his mind- the answer always came back the same.

_You love Jakotsu. As more than just a friend._

And that's how it was. The kisses didn't stop, and he didn't want them too. His hands just as eagerly seeking to touch every inch of flesh that Jakotsu presented to him as the older boy's hands sought the same on the prone form beneath him.

It all seemed so right- but yet- it was something she could only see as wrong.

And of all the people in the world that had to find them entangled in that impassioned embrace- it had to be Mrs. Asazuki.

Then- it was as if things began to happen in slow motion; the final moments before the apocalypse hit.

"_That's it- he's out! I will not let him attack my son in my own house!_"

"_But Mom…_"

He vaguely remembered pulling himself away from Jakotsu and struggling to stand.

"_He's eighteen- you're fifteen- there has to be some law against this. I'm calling the police. I should have down this years ago!_"

"_No! Mom don't_!"

"_He attacked you!_"

"_No he didn't!_"

"_What else do you call that- that unsightly display!_"

"_Mom, I… I love him_."

And with those three words uttered- the world stopped.

The woman that had once been his Mother died that moment, her anger and her lack of understanding tearing their family at the seams.

Bankotsu was left a total wreck- his grades suffering and most of his time at school spent in the counselors office with Jakotsu.

If there was anything he had to be thankful for- it was that his Father had chosen him over his irrational wife- but that only made the guilt worse.

It took a whole year, and a lot of counseling before Bankotsu was even remotely the boy he used to be. By Junior year, things had returned to a steady rhythm of life once again- just his Father and Jakotsu left beside him.

But without the extra financial support from his Mother, the three began to face hard times and since he insisted the boys focus on their studies- Mr. Asazuki enlisted in the service again to cover the monetary problems.

Not long before Senior year, his division was to be shipped out and if he still wanted to care for his son and the other young boy he'd come to call son as well, he knew he had to go.

At their counselor's advice- Jakotsu had signed up for an exchange program to Japan which left Bankotsu needing someplace to stay while his only forms of family were far away.

And that's how he'd found himself standing before the apartment manager and faced with the question about his life. Having to move left him with no choice but to switch schools for his final year of high school. He didn't mind- ever since a few rumors had gotten out about why his Mother had left, not many people wanted to be involved with him- let alone call him friend… but at the time he was too depressed to care much.

Now he found himself entering a new school, several miles away from his last home and ready to start anew. Things had gone great for the first few months- he'd made friends quickly and even got involved with some sports teams. His Father would call when he could, and sent money to help out with the apartment bill. It wasn't so bad and for once- life was beginning to look up. Every night, Jakotsu would call and they'd talk about their day. Although he was glad to hear his voice, it never made up for the warm presence and the impish smile the older boy always had.

"_You know how all those stupid romance movies drone on about how 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder?'_"

"_Yah… it sucks._"

"_I hate it when bad movies like that are right…_"

"Bankotsu! Kaede is going to kill us if we use up anymore hot water this month!" The voice snapped him from the depth of his memories.

Pausing, the black-haired man found himself standing under the warm water of the shower and he wondered when he'd even gotten done brushing his teeth. This wasn't the first time he'd spaced out like this either- and their water bill was beginning to show it.

"Hurry up- breakfast is getting cold and you're going to be late for school!"

Reluctantly shutting off the warm water, he stepped out and wrapped a towel about himself, walking over towards the door.

Stepping out he found himself face to face with his temporary roommate.

"Sorry man- I kinda zoned out again…"

The brown-haired young man sighed, "Bankotsu- I know you miss your friend, but getting all melodramatic about it isn't going to make him come home any sooner. He's back what… in two days?"

"Tomorrow," He replied, barely able to contain his wide grin, "Jakotsu's back tomorrow."

"And Kaede still hasn't gotten your apartment fixed up- has she?"

"They started in on it last week. It should be done in a few days. I'll be out of your hair soon, Suikotsu."

"Hey now, I don't have anything against you man but- this apartment really isn't made for three people." His friend shrugged.

"I know, I know."

"Well I'll leave breakfast on the table. I've got to get to classes at the campus. Kikyou will get worried if I'm late…"

"And you say I have issues…"

"I'm not day-dreaming while taking an hour-long shower."

"An hour! I was in there that long?"

"Yah, if you hurry I think you can eat a few bites before running out the door."

"Okay- see ya later, Suikotsu…" He replied, heading towards the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Uh… Bankotsu?"

"What?"

"You forgot to get dressed."

Looking down at the towel about his waist, he gave a sheepish grin, "Eheh…"

"I hope you're less spaced out once your friend gets here tomorrow. I'm certain he wouldn't want you walking around in nothing but a towel either…"

Hiding his worry and a bit of an ironic smirk, Bankotsu thought to himself, "_If you only knew…_"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 2: 

Life is like an ocean- calm and tranquil as your ship floats aimlessly about. Then out of no where, the waves grow bigger and bigger—until you're caught in a storm.


	2. Chapter 2: Since You Deserve an Explanat...

Author's Notes: Thank you to those few of you that took the time to review. It meant a lot to me, really ^^;

Getting the story moving with a bit of a nice little friendly talk, and then we see what is the beginning of the "storm" ^^;;

I hope you all enjoy, and please take the time to review if you are enjoying this ^^;

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_That's right_…" My brain reprimanded, "_I should probably tell Suikotsu that… that Jakotsu and I…_"

I looked up as the brown-haired man simply shook his head at my struggles to find a pair of clean jeans.

When I'd first met him- I would have never guessed from his normal appearance and sometimes obsessive-compulsive issue about blood strains that he had the problem he did.

I guess it's sort of like- how when people look at me, they would never guess I was a guy that…well, liked another guy. I, on the other hand, would have never thought Suikotsu suffered from a unique blend of schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder.

Makes me think on what Kaede always likens it to- that old saying, "never judge a book by its cover." Then again, I'm not so worried about being judged by the outside… it's when people open the book, I get scared.

I suppose that's one way I could relate it to Suikotsu. I remember how terrified he was when his other personality had confronted me. Honestly, he apologized for the black eye he'd given me for weeks.

But- I could see it then- he was scared. Scared I wouldn't accept him anymore. Scared I wouldn't trust him or call him my friend since he'd never explained his medical condition until it was too late.

It was then- I knew if anyone could understand me- it would be him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Since You Deserve an Explanation

------------------------------------------------------------

This was truly a 'now or never' situation, Bankotsu realized as he quickly pulled on his shirt and raced to catch Suikotsu before he went out the front door.

"Suikotsu- hey, wait up!"

The brown-haired man turned, having just opened the apartment door.

"What is it?" He asked, expression softening.

"Do you have- a few minutes to talk? It's…kinda important."

"Won't you be late to school?"

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. My first hour teacher isn't a problem."

"Well if it's really important- okay," He closed the half-open door and stepped back inside.

"Thanks," Bankotsu replied with a smile- headed for the breakfast that sat out on the kitchen table.

Still uncertain as to how to break news like this to another person, the braided-young man absorbed himself in eating the toast.

"So…?" Suikotsu asked, sitting down across from him.

Pausing, Bankotsu began to fidget with the silverware, "It's…about Jakotsu. Um…since our room isn't finished yet, he's gonna have to stay here with us for awhile."

"Well that's no problem," The older boy replied, seeming relieved that the matter wasn't that serious, "He can borrow my bed."

"Actually…" Taking a deep breath, and praying to any and every god that might hear him, he continued, "He'd probably…rather sleep in mine."

"Oh, well... I can get you a sleeping bag or…"

Figuring this was a good enough way to drop the bomb, he interrupted, "No… he'd want…want me in it," He swallowed hard, "With him."

The room fell silent for a moment and Bankotsu was beginning to fear all the horrid outcomes.

"Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked on seeing the other boy's strange expression.

"You… you remember how bad you felt when… when I found out about your other personality. How you felt bad that you hadn't told me about it sooner?"

"Yes…what are you getting at, Bankotsu?"

"I…I need to tell you something before… before you find out the hard way."

Suikotsu nodded politely and waited quietly for his friend to continue.

"You see- Jakotsu…he's…he's…well, I'mhisboyfriend," He rushed out.

This time the room fell silent, and showed no signs of becoming otherwise- leaving the incessant ticking of the kitchen's clock echoing across the apartment.

"If it's a problem… I can just get a hotel or something 'til our room is finished and…and…"

Bankotsu paused on feeling the warmth of a hand over his own.

"You can stay."

"What?" He breathed, his emotions tearing him every which way from the inside out.

"I can't say 'I understand'- because in that manner, I don't… but, I was taught never to judge people by their beliefs and lifestyles."

"You aren't…mad or…disgusted…or upset? I mean- I've never like…you know…thought of you in that manner or anything. Not that you aren't a nice guy, it's just Jakotsu's the only one I…"

"Bankotsu. It's okay," He said, moving his hand further up the man's arm, "I only wish you'd felt confident to tell me sooner."

"Sorry- I just thought that…you'd kick me out or…hate me or…"

"Why would I do something like that?" Suikotsu questioned; his naïve and innocent nature showing through.

"My mom did. The world does."

"Bankotsu…"

"I…I can't help it! I just…It just…is…"

Standing, Suikotsu walked over to the other side of the table, and leaned down to wrap an arm around Bankotsu's trembling shoulders in reassurance.

"I'm studying to be a doctor, Bankotsu. You could no more change that than you could your other genetics. It's the way God created you. It would be petty for me to like you any less because you are involved with another man."

"It's not like that!" He exclaimed, pushing Suikotsu's arms away.

"It's…not?" Suikotsu questioned, not quite sure what he referred to.

"I mean…we…were together…but we…we haven't gotten…that…that far," Bankotsu explained in a hushed whisper, anger building up at himself for acting like such a wuss about it, "I'm just…not ready for that yet."

The brown-haired man just smiled, "Then I'm even more confident in it. If you and Jakotsu have maintained a relationship not entirely driven by physical lust and attraction- then it displays a truly healthy emotional bond has been formed."

Bankotsu smiled in spite of his mood, knowing that Suikotsu could be a bit of a walking Psychology or Health book at times.

"Thank you," He finally managed.

"I'm your friend, Bankotsu. You shouldn't have to thank me for that."

He looked up, traces of possible tears hiding behind deep blue eyes, "I mean it- thanks, okay?"

Suikotsu shook his head lightly, despite how tough the young boy was, and given his strength when angered, not many would have guessed he had a bit of an emotional side when it came to people he truly cared for.

"So- does anyone else know?" He questioned, going to sit back down.

"Just Kaede. My dad told her when we set up the leasing agreement here."

Taking that in, he nodded, "You should probably bring it up with your friends at school before tomorrow."

"But…"

"If they're really your true friends, they'll accept you just the same."

Bankotsu sighed, "I guess…I could try…but, I don't want another person to hate me like my Mom does."

"I'll be here for you- no matter what they say. Okay?"

Once again comforted by the man's infectious caring nature, Bankotsu found himself smiling again, "Thanks Suikotsu, I really don't deserve your kindness sometimes," Looking to his empty plate, then to the clock, he frowned, "I'd best get going… I'm late enough as it is."

"Ah, I should as well. Kikyou is probably worried sick…" He said, light panic in his voice.

"I'll try and…you know…tell them."

Suikotsu placed a hand on his shoulder, as he looked down at him, "It's like you told me. It's better they hear it from you rather than find out on accident. Trust me."

Nodding, Bankotsu found himself hugging the older man for all he'd done, "Thanks man. I'll have to make this up to you somehow."

He gave a light pat to Bankotsu's back before turning to leave, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call here. I only have one class today so I'll be home early."

"All right. I've got practice after school, then I'll help you move a few things to help accommodate another person being crammed in this apartment."

"Okay- see ya then!" He replied, picking up his books and heading out the door.

"See ya!" Bankotsu called after him, frantically beginning his search of the room for his backpack.

As his eyes scanned the room, he felt like an incredible weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"_It's amazing how just telling one person like that can make you feel so much better about yourself,_" He remarked inwardly, finding a stay book and still wondering where in the room his backpack could be.

"_I should have told him sooner…but, now all I can do is…well…try and tell the others before Jakotsu comes back. I just hope…that like Suikotsu, they can understand._"

Pausing, he thought back on how Suikotsu had said- he didn't understand him, yet how he wouldn't judge him.

"_No, even though you might not understand me like that, you understand that it's part of who I am- even if I find myself constantly hating myself for it, it's something I can't change._"

Finally spotting the strap of the backpack poking out from beneath the couch, he snatched it up, stuffed his books in it, and rushed out the door.

"_The question is- how do I tell them_?"

--------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that first hour had started minutes ago, the hallways of the school were still full of lingering bodies who had yet to find their way to their classrooms.

Bankotsu saw a few familiar faces, but decided right before rushing to class wasn't exactly the best time to stop and have what could be a life-altering discussion.

As he rushed down the stairs to his first-floor locker, his body was set on a one-way collision course with someone rushing upstairs at the same moment.

Both bodies sprawling out on the floor, the two slowly recovered, and brought themselves to their feet.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late to class because my mom's car broke down and then I forgot my homework at home and had to go get it and…and…"

"Hey, its okay- calm down," Bankotsu said, reaching out a comforting hand to place on the boy's shoulder.

As the mop of light brown hair tousled upward to reveal a face, Bankotsu couldn't help but smile, "Akitoki, why are you spazzing out around me man? We're both on the same team, right?" He said, shaking his head at the kind, albeit somewhat clumsy sophomore that had managed to earn the position of official benchwarmer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Asazuki! I hope I didn't hurt you, I'd hate to think what the team would be like without your talent!"

Stooping down, Bankotsu picked up a few of the papers and handing it over to him, "Don't worry about it okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either. It's just a careless mistake on both our halves."

"Okay, thanks." He said, taking the papers and shoving it back into his arms.

"See ya at practice, okay?"

"Um…sure!" He said, tripping on a stair as he turned to reply.

Shaking his head as he watched the boy retreat up the stairs, he didn't notice the figure looming behind him.

"What was that about?" The familiar voice intoned.

Turning quickly, he came face to face with the only other boy in his class that had long black hair worn in a braid.

"Hiten! When'd you get here?"

"Bankotsu- we are seniors. We are the stars of the baseball team."

"And…?" He blinked, not following him.

"We don't need to go out of our way to be nice to underclassmen. They're supposed to suck up to us."

"Hiten- what's wrong with being a little nice to him? Akitoki's a nice guy, even if he is a bit…careless at times."

"Look why don't you stop patronizing him before I start thinking you're gay or something. Ugh," He shrugged, "I mean- I know you aren't Mr. Saint or anything, but you are way too nice to people that should be cowering before our almighty senior powers."

Normally Bankotsu would have just shaken his head, writing his friend's behavior off at the fact that Hiten tended to have an overactive ego at times, but this time, he was frozen.

"Bankotsu?"

"_Why don't you stop patronizing him before I start thinking you're gay or something. Ugh._"

It played like a record stuck on repeat through his mind, leaving him a statue of a person on the stairs.

"Bankotsu? What's wrong?" Hiten asked, shaking him gently.

Snapping out of it, his eyes sought out Hiten's red one's; hoping he could tell that the other boy had been merely joking.

"Um…nothing. Look, let's just get to class," He said coldly, brushing past him.

"Sheesh man- you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" 

"I…I guess I did…" The brief murmur was barely heard over the rustle of the others in the hallway.

Hiten said something else, but Bankotsu didn't hear it. His mind replaying his conversation with Suikotsu from earlier in that day.

_"Sorry- I just thought that…you'd kick me out or…hate me or…"_

_"Why would I do something like that?" _

_"My mom did. The world does._"

"_And the world…always will_…" He added bitterly.

-------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 3:

When there are two paths in the woods- no matter which one you choose, you'll have to face the consequences of journeying down that path.


	3. Chapter 3: One Step at a Time

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the kind reviews. ^^ I'm glad to see that this story is 'reaching out' to people who have experienced similar situations. ^^;;

As always, please read, review and enjoy ^^

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Hiten…why must you be like this…_" I thought to myself regarding the boy that walked alongside me.

We'd been best friends since my first day at my new school. A bit of a mix-up due to our similar appearances left us as a dynamic duo that was not be messed with. He was the only guy that got to hear some of my darkest secrets… all, except for one.

Jakotsu joked once and said it was our "rainbow secret"- but right now it felt like a dark gray, something to be kept in the shadows and never see the light.

Keh. I'd spent months with these people. People who took me in and accepted me as their friend… And now, by saying one little word, I could lose all that in a heartbeat.

'Gay'- it used to mean happy and cheerful… but now, the meaning is something else. Something unpleasant to society's eye. Something- unwanted.

And here I was left with one day to try and tell people… that's what I am.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: One Step at a Time

----------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway, Bankotsu paused at his locker he shared with Hiten.

"So um… why aren't you in class yet?" He said nervously, trying to break the silence.

"Someone hid Mr. Mukotsu's planner apparently. So he left class to go look for it…and since you weren't here yet I was coming to wait for you."

Rummaging through the books inside the small metal confines, Bankotsu could feel his heart still racing.

"_Should I just…say, 'Hey, about that joke earlier…um… you were right' No…argh, he'll probably hate me…but… with Jakotsu coming… I've got to…_"

"Bankotsu, are you sure you're not sick? You look kinda pale, man."

"I'm just fine…perfectly fine- nothing wrong at all," He replied quickly. 

Hiten narrowed his eyes, knowing something was up.

Bankotsu offered a nervous smile and shoved some books into his friend's arms.__

"There are your books. Let's go see if Mr. Mukotsu's found his planner yet."

Running ahead as if he actually cared to get to class sooner only made him more suspicious to Hiten.

"_Something's not… right with him today…_" His red-eyed companion thought before following him down the hallway.

Opening the doorway to the science lab, Bankotsu's eyes fell on the many people he'd come to call his friends during this school year.

"Naraku- come back here! I swear I'll kill you for this!" A black-haired boy yelled as he chased another boy around the room.

He was followed by two others, "Kouga! Kouga wait up!"

Bankotsu's smile was semi-lopsided as he watched the fiasco unfold.

"Same as usual, right?" A red-haired female spoke up walking up beside him.

"Oh, morning Ayame."

She sighed, "I swear- Kouga will never change. I'll be married with him and have kids and he will _still _be after Naraku for some reason or another…"

"Well if Naraku keeps failing his classes, he'll be stuck in high school forever and you won't have anything to worry about."

The girl shook her head as she sat down, "I can only hope he leaves with your class."

Rushing past with something clutched in his hand, the brown-haired teenager in question had a malicious grin plastered on his face.

"Ha! Once I show the rest of the track team this- you'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"How the hell did you get that picture!?" Kouga fumed, still trying to catch him and toppling a few chairs in the process.

"I never reveal my evil plots to anyone except my loyal minions," Naraku laughed.

Hiten walked in the doorway just as the two ran past.

"I see the morning is going by as usual…" He remarked taking a seat.

Bankotsu looked over to his two partners for this week's chemistry project, almost glad for once that he wasn't working with Hiten.

Then again- Sesshoumaru and Kagura could be worse than Hiten given their moods.

"Morning," He said, not really expecting anything but a cold stare and perhaps a mutter if he was lucky.

"Yah…whatever…" The black-haired girl shrugged, hiding a yawn behind her notebook, "You think you can take your baseball bat to Kouga's head?"

The braided-boy blinked, "Wha?"

"They've been at this since twenty 'til class began," She said shaking her head, "I'm not sure who I want to kill more- Kouga for being an idiot or my asshole older brother for taking advantage of the idiot."

"They are both becoming quite the nuisance," The other young man finally spoke as he pushed a strand of white hair out of his face.

"You are so lucky your half-brother goes to another school, Sesshoumaru. I swear- between Naraku being held back two grades and getting stuck with me and our psycho cousin in the Junior class, I am never going to be considered sane."

"Musou's not that bad," Bankotsu remarked, flinching as something crashed to the ground.

"You seem preoccupied," Sesshoumaru noted, his usual unreadable expression set firmly in place.

Diverting his eyes, the black-haired teen looked to the ground, "Just…thinking over something I need to talk to my friends about."

"Like?" Kagura prompted him.

"It's…well, it's kinda serious…" He muttered, wondering if he could manage to tell them without all hell breaking loose.

He'd met Kagura the first day- her spitfire temper hidden by a cool and confident air, making her one of the more unique members of the Senior class. Then again the unspoken fact that she was supposedly dating Sesshoumaru only helped with her enigmatic nature. They'd always managed to be some nice leveled headed, albeit sometimes very blunt friends that Bankotsu knew he could always count on despite their strange and silent bonds of loyalty.

"Does this pertain to the arrival of your friend from Japan?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly as he flipped through his notes.

"Well…sorta…"

"What the hell is it?" Kagura pressed, becoming unnerved by the drawn out answer, "He's not hurt or sick, is he?"

"No…it's just…"

Seeing the anguish on his face, the black-haired girl placed a hand on his shoulder, "Bankotsu? You can tell us, right?"

"_I've…I've got to tell them…sooner or later. But… what if she freaks out and yells it out in front of the class?_" His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"_Suikotsu's right though… if they're my true friends… this won't matter. But still… it might be a shock…_"

Looking up at the two people sitting besides him, Bankotsu bit his lip.

"_Shit…this is driving me insane…_"

He snapped his head up at the sound of Sesshoumaru standing, the metal chair grating on the cold floor.

The golden-eyed young man frowned as he caught the wadded ball the photograph Naraku had had become.

Placing it in his palm, he casually flicked it directly at Kouga's forehead before walking over and bending over next to Bankotsu.

"Speak." He said simply, his tone practically an order.

Closing his eyes, and knowing of all people- at least Sesshoumaru wouldn't cause an outburst, the young man leaned over to his friend's ear.

"It's… about my…friend, Jakotsu."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, waiting for the rest.

Lowering his whisper even more so and clutching at his jeans 'til his knuckles were white, he bit the bullet and rushed it out.

"…He's actually…my boyfriend."

Drawing back slightly, the white-haired young man quirked an eyebrow as he regarded Bankotsu's expression.

His eyes were squinted closed, as if waiting some horrible disaster and his posture was tense.

"I see." Sesshoumaru murmured in return.

Bankotsu cautiously opened his eyes, scared- yet wanting to be able to see the other boy's expression.

Not to disappoint, the usual dead-pan was set in place, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said or done.

"You…you…see?" He practically squeaked out under his breath on noticing Kagura's strange looks from behind them.

"Your love life is not of my concern." Sesshoumaru stated, turning to go back to his seat.

At that, Bankotsu's face lit up.

True, to most- such a statement would seem negative. But to those that knew Sesshoumaru, they also knew that was his strange way of saying he cared.

Unable to resist, the braided teen grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's arm, and mouthed a quiet, "Thank you" to him.

He received a simple nod in reply.

"What's going on here? And don't you tell me it's "Guy's stuff" because I know neither of you do that kinda crap," Kagura butted in, a bit thrown by the odd exchange between the two.

"Shall I?" He questioned taking his seat.

"Um…well…okay…" Bankotsu managed to reply; still dreading each time he had to endure the few seconds before the person reacted.

Tugging at her red shirt, Sesshoumaru leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened, and Bankotsu winced in anticipation.

She looked at him, then back to Sesshoumaru before muttering, "Well damn…"

Not quite sure what his male friend had told her, Bankotsu bit his lip.

"And I thought my brother was one of the few around here…" She whispered back.

At that, it was his turn to be surprised, "You mean- Naraku is…?"

"Well- he's not that…he's…well, both…girls or guys, he's not picky."

Breathing after what seemed like the longest breath he'd ever held, Bankotsu's smile finally found its way back to his face.

"I…I never knew…"

"We never knew about you. Who else knows?" Kagura asked, keeping her voice low and for once being thankful for the ruckus the other classmates were making.

"Just you two…and my roommate that's in college. It's…it's not like I'm looking or anything…"

Smirking Kagura had to withhold a laugh, "Good. I'll be stuck with the Ice Prince for the rest of my life then."

Sesshoumaru glared on overhearing the nickname some of the other classmates had given him due to his cold nature.

"Lucky me," He said dryly.

Before anymore could be said amongst the three friends, a loud crash announced that Kouga had finally caught up to Naraku and that some furniture or lab equipment was now damaged.

Of course, much to the two boy's misfortune, it was also that choice moment that Mr. Mukotsu had returned with his missing material.

"Kouga! Naraku! Not this again…" The short man sighed on seeing the fallen table and a few shattered beakers on the ground.

"He started it!" Kouga protested.

Naraku just smirked slyly, "So sorry for the trouble, Mr. Mukotsu. Here, I'm sure Kouga here would be more than willing to pick up the mess he's made."

Knowing it really was of no use, the teacher shook his head, "Never mind- just, take your seats."

The two grumbled a few obscenities at each other before retreating to their respective chairs.

As Mr. Mukotsu began his lecture, Kagura leaned over and whispered to Bankotsu.

"Hey, we do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours anyways?"

Tapping his pen against his forehead, he looked over to her, a bit thrown by hearing her call Jakotsu as such.

"Well… he gets in tomorrow morning, so he'll be at the game in the afternoon."

She nodded, "Have you told Hiten?"

Biting his lip again, he nodded in the negative.

Of all his friends, it was Hiten he dreaded telling the most… especially since he knew his friend would sometimes use the word in a derogatory manner and figured he felt equally appalled with the actual thing.

"If he tries to be an ass about it, let us know. We'll knock some sense into him," She said with a smirk. 

Nodding, he looked down at his notebook- a bit thrown by what he'd absently drawn.

He never considered himself much of an artist, but when bored in class he'd found himself doodling small things on the corners of his notebook pages.

The drawing was simple- just a sketch of him, Jakotsu and his friends.

But one person was missing…

…Hiten.

-------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 4:

Twenty-four hours in one day. They say, you have all the time in the world… but sometimes- you don't.


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding Behind Thin Glass

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all my reviewers so far ^^

As always, please read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------

I looked at the picture- my brain trying to process what my subconscious had done.

"_But Hiten is…_" I paused; it was happening all over again.

Once again, I was facing a choice that would end up ruining my bond with someone I cared for.

When I'd chosen Jakotsu, I'd lost my mother. And now- it looked as if I was going to lose my best friend too.

I hated them for forcing me into this. Why was it I could only keep one? Why is the fact that for some reason my body decided it was going to prefer guys over girls make so many people hate me? It just didn't make any sense to me. It didn't back when my mom left, and I had a sickening feeling it wouldn't now either.

There are people out there that claim if I went to some counselors they could "fix me" or "get me straightened out." Well I'm fucking sorry, but changing that part of my personality isn't like changing my hair color with some dye I can buy at the store. It's not something I chose to be. I mean honestly- why the hell would you chose a life that would cause half the world to hate you, your mother to leave you, and make each day of your life a living hell just because you were different? It's not a choice to be gay. I've learned that over time. It's no different than being born white or black, or being born with blue eyes or green eyes.

Sure, you can get colored contacts to change your eye color, but deep down, your eyes are still the same. You're just hiding it behind a piece of colored glass. And that layer of glass is thin. Sooner or later it'll break, and people will see the true color underneath it. And whether I liked it or not, I had to stop hiding and tell them the truth before Jakotsu's return shattered the thin reality I was hiding in.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Hiding Behind Thin Glass

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Bankotsu! Hey, Bankotsu!"

The voice continued to prod at him until finally it shook him from his trance.

"Ah, sorry…Kagura, what is it?" The young man asked finally coming to.

"We're starting the experiment and unless you want something to blow up the chemistry lab, you'd better start paying attention."

"_I wish something would blow up the chem lab…then I wouldn't have to…_" Bankotsu paused as his eyes looked to where Hiten stood with his lab group.

He was smiling and laughing, just like usual.

Bitterness seeped into Bankotsu's mind. 

"_Do I really want to ruin this? We're both happy, we're best friends_…"

Sighing aloud, Kagura just frowned, "Will you snap out of it already? Moping about it isn't going to change anything…"

"My life is about to ruined, I'm gonna be pissed off whether you like it or not!" He snapped back.

Cautiously removing the beaker from his hand before he crushed it in frustration, Kagura tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder and motioned that he should try talking to him.

Raising an eyebrow, the white-haired young man's expression remained neutral.

"The weekend," He stated simply.

"What about it?" Bankotsu retorted, his irritation at its peak.

"Explanations can be made in full then."

Thinking it over, the black-haired teen smirked, his expression brightening, "You're right…today's Friday- aside from the baseball game tomorrow afternoon, I have until Monday to deal with this. I can surely explain it all then. Thanks Sesshoumaru, I really owe you…"

The taller boy halted him with a hand, "Don't hug me."

Bankotsu blinked at having his usual form of appreciation denied, his face crestfallen. 

"Sesshoumaru, don't you start acting all phobic on him," Kagura snapped under her breath.

Another eyebrow was raised, "I've never let him hug me."

Both Kagura and Bankotsu took that in and began to laugh lightly. The black-haired teen settling for resting a friendly hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

Before he could speak though, an explosion sounded from the other side of the lab room.

"Damnit Naraku!" Kouga's voice rang out as his two friends held him back from pummeling the dark-haired boy.

"What's wrong, you mess up your little experiment?" Naraku said with a smirk.

"Would you two please cut it out?!" Mr. Mukotsu yelled, making his way over towards the commotion. 

While the teacher tried to calm down the chaos and get the smoke cleared away, Kagura tapped Bankotsu on the shoulder.

"So you got a picture of him with you?" She asked casually.

He just blinked, "What?"

"Come on, even ice-blocks like Sesshoumaru carry a picture of the person they're…sorta with."

At that Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "What sort of picture am I supposedly carrying on my personage?"

The girl sighed, and walked over- casually sticking her hand into his back jeans pocket and fishing out his wallet.

"I left the credit card at home." He stated.

"You're learning," She smirked in return.

Flipping open the wallet, she dug for the picture she spoke of.

"Ah here- see. I told you," Kagura remarked, holding out a picture of her with Sesshoumaru at their Junior Prom.

"And here I thought you weren't the sentimental type, Sesshoumaru," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"There are phone numbers on the back. It has proved useful."

Kagura flipped it over, and glared, "Sentimental indeed."

Thinking back to her original question, Bankotsu realized that he never had shown more than a few pictures here and there to them that had Jakotsu in it. Their lives had been so rough in those last years at his other school and then Jakotsu had gone off on an exchange program. It didn't leave for many happy times, or photographs to remember it by.

Pulling out his own wallet, he cautiously fingered the small pocket to the left side he'd not touched outside of his apartment for months. 

Looking back over his shoulder at the commotion that was currently going on between Naraku's lab group and Kouga's, Bankotsu made sure Hiten was preoccupied before daring to open the small pocket.

Sliding the tattered photo out, the teen had to hold back the wave of emotion that hit him on seeing it. It had been several months since seeing Jakotsu last in person, and the intimate position of the photo only made him miss his companion and best friend even more.

"Bankotsu?" Kagura's voice interrupted his thoughts, and his lost gaze shot up to meet hers.

The black-haired girl knew that wide-eyed look on her friend, and she sighed lightly, "He'll be back tomorrow right? No more waiting?"

Smile spreading onto his face, Bankotsu nodded; his eyes shifting back to the photo in his hands.

Looking back up with hesitance, he slowly handed it over, "It's from… from right before he left…"

Reaching out with a reserved reverence, she took the picture from him.

Recognizing the tall black-haired man from a few other pictures she'd seen at Bankotsu's apartment, Kagura smiled as she looked it over.

The two stood together, the Jakotsu holding Bankotsu from behind, his arms wrapped about his waist. The reason behind his anxiety over the photo though, was not just due to that, and Kagura noticed Bankotsu was watching her intently for her reaction to it.

Her face slowly returned to a cool smile, and she raised her red eyes to meet those of her friend, "You look so happy with him. I don't think I've ever seen you like that around here."

Taking it back from her, he carefully slid it back into his wallet. "We've….we've been friends for a long time…." He offered in explanation.

"They say the best lovers start out as friends," A deep voice spoke from behind him, and Bankotsu's eyes shot open.

Turning slowly, and dreading what he was going to see, he found himself looking up at Naraku and a positively devious smirk.

"Hey sis, the teach is sending me to the office again. Get my notes, would ya?" The brown-haired teen remarked towards Kagura.

"And why the hell should I?" She snapped back.

"Because revenge is a bitch, and I can get you in major trouble with dad if you don't."

Kagura sighed, knowing all too well that her brother could come up with blackmail for anything on a second's notice. 

"On one condition: you forget what you just saw in that photograph."

"You mean," He dropped his voice an octave and whispered, "That our dear friend here was kissing another guy?"

Bankotsu winced, not really wanting someone like Naraku in possession of that information at the moment.

Placing a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder, Naraku shrugged, "No worries, I won't crucify one of my own kind."

"Mr. Sarudoushi, if you would please!" Mr. Mukotsu's voice broke through the dying noise around the site of the explosion.

"Okay, okay I'm going…" He said raising his hands in innocence.

Once he exited the room, Bankotsu's shoulders slunk forward.

"Shit…"

"Hey…I know my bro's a major asshole, but I don't think you have to worry about it," Kagura said, flipping through her chemistry notes.

"Are you saying we can trust him?"

"No. I'm just saying you never piss him off enough for him to blackmail you," She replied with a nervous laugh.

Frowning, he shoved his wallet back into his pocket, "That's not very reassuring…"

"Now you do realize," She continued handing over another beaker, "That if you put this off to the weekend it's probably going to drive you nuts until you tell him…"

He narrowed his eyes, "I told Suikotsu this morning, and then you two…I think three is enough for one day…."

"Well, I'd just make sure you tell him before he finds out on accident. That would only make things worse."

"Yeah, I know. I'll get together with him after the baseball game on Saturday, sit him down and work it out. I…I might be able to convince him a bit better if I have Jakotsu with me."

"You think so?" Kagura asked; frowning as the school's Bunsen burner flickered weakly.

"I don't know- it's not like I've done this before!" He muttered back, running a hand through his bangs, "Jeez, they're both my best friends… I don't want either of them upset."

"Well tell Jakotsu you need to have some 'friend time' with Hiten since he's been used to having you all to himself all semester. If he's as close to you as it seems, he'll understand."

"I suppose…"

"Burner," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"The burner."

"Ah shit!" She cursed, seeing the liquid begin to boil over, "I hate these things. One second it's not doing anything, the next it's screwing the whole damn thing up." 

"I'll get a towel," Bankotsu said heading towards the supply cabinet.

It wasn't until he looked up that he realized that he should have sent someone else. 

Hiten was standing there scrubbing the black smudges off the various beakers and glasses that had been nearby when the explosion had happened. Luckily, it wasn't toxic, but it was still quite the mess.

"I see you got in Naraku or Kouga's group," Bankotsu said slowly, trying to keep the topic on other things.

"Kouga's. Was right next to Naraku's latest prank when it went off," Hiten muttered.

"You think he'd learn after all the times he's been sent to the office," He laughed lightly, beginning to dig in the lower cabinets for a towel.

"The sicko was just showing off."

"_Sicko?_" Bankotsu winced, hitting his head on the cabinet as he pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"Showing off is all fine and good _if_ you're doing it for some chick. He just needs to realize that and keep quiet."

Feeling his stomach churning uneasily, Bankotsu clutched up the towel and turned, "I've…I've got to get back to work…"

"Bankotsu?" Hiten questioned, noticing his friend acting stranger than usual.

"_Why do we have to keep silent? Is it because…you don't have to acknowledge us then?_" He thought bitterly to himself, "_Shit… I'm never going to be able to tell him…_"

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked on seeing his return and strange expression.

"This isn't going to work."

Flinging down the towel on the counter, he slouched on the stool.

"He's already going off on Naraku and at least Naraku likes girls, so that makes him half acceptable…"

Eyes narrowing, she turned to Sesshoumaru to see if he had any advice.

"You cannot hide forever." He stated; eyes intense.

"I wish I could…" Bankotsu muttered as he looked over towards where Hiten was, "I really wish I could…"

--------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 5:

Things can be hidden, but only for so long. Always hiding though tends to cause the revelation only harder.


	5. Chapter 5: Struggling Through the Day

Author's Notes: All right, thanks again to the continued support of my reviewers.

I hope you all enjoy, and if you take the time to read this, please take the time to review it ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of my morning classes seemed like a blur to me. I can't remember much of what anyone said to me, and as for the lesson that day- I might as well have been absent.

When someone makes the comment "it seemed like he had the whole world on his shoulders" they must have been thinking of someone in my position, because it certainly felt like that to me.

By the end of my second period class, I was almost dreading the fact Jakotsu was coming back. And that thought alone made me queasy. I ended up in the restroom, throwing up what little I'd eaten for breakfast.

Damn, I hated being this weak. I felt like a fucking wuss, or as Hiten would have put it, "a pansy."

At that thought my knees buckled even further and I found myself suffering from what I'd like to refer to as a psychological trauma hangover. If Suikotsu ever became a really famous doctor, I'd have him get that term officialized, because it truly summed up what I was feeling. 

Here I was- in a sense, well… damn, I guess lovesick would be the term, about having to be away from Jakotsu so long, and now I was dreading him coming back. It made me feel like scum to even remotely think that I should turn Jakotsu away just to solve my problems, and I really hated myself for ever letting it cross my mind.

And that didn't even touch on the fact I was going to have to face Hiten at lunch.

Suddenly, I found myself thinking I wouldn't be needing to wait in the lunch line this day. Too many sicknesses- and my self-coined term for a hangover- plaguing my heart too badly to even think of food.

With a sigh, I gathered myself up off the bathroom floor and went to splash some water on my face. I was hoping I'd make it through this day without having to go to the nurse's office… if, I was lucky that is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:  Struggling Through the Day

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into his next class, Bankotsu's eyes skimmed the room, trying to decide who he felt he was up to sitting nearby.

Finally deciding that just about anyone was going to cause him some uneasiness, he just took a seat and hoped that no one too obnoxious sat beside him.

"Hiya, Bankotsu," A purple-haired girl said sitting beside him, "I heard you're up for Prom King this year."

Looking up from his desk, he nodded, "Oh…hi Hari. Um…I am?" He blinked.

"You didn't know? The list was posted up late this morning down the three-hundred hall."

"I was a bit late to school today, I guess I missed it," He replied, glad this conversation wasn't headed in any direction that would cause trouble.

The girl nodded, glaring as a tall, blackish-teal haired girl entered the room.

Leaning over to whisper to him, Hari spoke softly, "Rumors have it that that bitch Kaguya is trying to throw the votes so her and Hiten win. Isn't that silly?"

"Why would she do that?" Bankotsu whispered back.

"Well, she's obviously afraid that Menoumaru's going to win with either me or Ruri as Queen. Then again, the fact that you and Sesshoumaru got nominated also probably ticked her off."

"Sesshoumaru got nominated?"

"What? You think he wouldn't? He'd be the school heartthrob if he wasn't such an Ice Prince," She muttered, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth.

"And what about me?"

"You're the star of the baseball team! Of course there are some girls out there that would want you as their King."

Bankotsu paused, "They…do?"

"Why do you think all those girls ask to help you study and then get all upset when you turn them down?"

"I thought they were just being nice…" 

Hari blew a bubble and it popped, "You are **so** naïve, you know that? Then again, they probably think it's cute."

At that Bankotsu began to fidget, as his thoughts wandered, "_Jakotsu always said it was cute…my naivety…"_

"But anyways," She continued, "So Kaguya is afraid that since in the way of girls only her, and me and Ruri were nominated, that if she doesn't pressure votes, she'll end up Queen with you or Sesshoumaru as King."

"And…that's a problem?" Bankotsu muttered.

"She has…issues," Hari continued, watching Kaguya from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I've been around her before with Hiten, and she seems okay…"

"Key words- 'with Hiten.' When she's not with Hiten she's a royal bitch."

Bankotsu withheld a laugh, "Actually, she's kinda bitchy even when she is with Hiten. I sometimes wonder how he can stand her."

"Well I'd just watch your back, she'll do whatever she can to make sure Hiten wins that King slot, even if you are his friend."

Biting his lip as his previous worries came rushing back into his mind; he let Hari's words linger in his thoughts.

"_She'll do whatever she can…_" He sighed, "_Well maybe if Hiten talks to her, she won't take things too far._"

"Hari, why are you talking to him?" A pale-skinned man with long aquamarine hair said with a scoff.

"Oh hello there, Menoumaru," She replied sweetly looking up at him, "I was just warning Bankotsu not to get his hopes up about Prom King nominations because you're going to win them."

The young man smirked at that, "I just hope you and Ruri don't get in a catfight over who gets to be Queen."

Hari shrugged, "Ruri and I can handle it. Don't worry about us."

"Shit- move it," Another female's voice rang out across the classroom, her deep blue hair pulled up into a bun on either side of her head.

"Hey Ruri! Did you get the homework finished?" Her friend called out, making her way over to where her friend sat and leaving Bankotsu to his thoughts.

"So….what's the latest gossip?" Naraku asked sitting down in the chair Hari left behind.

"Na…Naraku? I thought you were in the office," Bankotsu stammered on seeing the brown-haired boy sit down.

"Yah, they got tired of dealing with me again and sent me onto class. So what's up?"

"Um…" He looked down at his papers, then shrugged, "I guess I got nominated for Prom King."

"Oh really now?" He questioned, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Well, that's what Hari said."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Scrambling, Bankotsu practically fell out of his seat as he went to quickly cover Naraku's mouth and muffle the words.

"Mmph?" Naraku tried to speak with the hands still over his mouth, and the braided-teen took it as a 'what.'

"Look, I don't want anyone else to know. So keep it quiet okay?"

"Oh okay, gotcha," He muttered, gesturing with his hands for Bankotsu to calm down, "Still 'in' around here, right?"

Bankotsu glared, noting Naraku making a quick gesture towards the room's storage closet.

"You wanna make something of this?" He retorted, balling his fist.

"Chill man, chill. I'm one of you…well, half way at least."

The blue eyes intensified the glare.

"But honestly now, are you going to tell…_you know_, that he can't come to prom with you just because you're too scared about this?" The brown-haired young man questioned, his tone low.

Frowning on thinking it over, Bankotsu felt his stomach churn at the tiny voice telling him that he would if it saved him the trouble. "_I can't keep compensating Jakotsu for my own happiness. That's just stupid. If I was going to do that, then I wouldn't have told my Mom that I…that I love him._"

"I don't know yet… I'll just…figure it out somehow," He replied half-heartedly.

"Well don't wait too long; it'll just hurt more people in the long run."

"I know… I've been slowly figuring that out," Bankotsu retorted bitterly, almost wishing he'd told everyone from the start so this burden wouldn't be on his shoulders now.

The class slowly quieted as the bell rang and the history teacher made his way into the room.

"I wonder if Mr. Toutousai will end up going off on some tangent about stupid kids never listening again," Naraku mumbled.

But like his earlier classes, Bankotsu found that paying attention wasn't exactly on the top of his priority list. Hoping Naraku took at least a few notes or that that day's lesson wasn't that hard, the black-haired teen closed his eyes and slumped down in his chair.

"_Naraku is right. What the hell am I going to do about Prom? If I knew some single guys we could all just go as friends…but, they'll all have dates. Female dates,_" He bitterly noted, "_And I can't just say we didn't get asked. The closer the day gets, especially since I'm a candidate for Prom King, girls will get up the guts to ask me…and if I show up without one, they'll know. Everyone will know…_"

Sighing, he lifted up his government book, opened it to a random page and sat it over his face as he leaned back against the wall behind his chair.

The ramblings of Mr. Toutousai about various loopholes in the constitutional rights fell on deaf ears, and Bankotsu found himself slowly drifting off to a semblance of sleep as the teacher droned on.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey- hey Bankotsu…" Naraku said, gently prodding the sleeping boy.

Finally snapping out of his reverie, the black-haired teen looked up.

"What…did I fall asleep?"

"Don't worry; you didn't miss anything but another tangent that had nothing to do with government."

"I…normally don't fall asleep in class," He said, sitting upright and gathering his books.

"You have a lot on your mind, it's natural you'd get lost in your thoughts."

"I suppose…"

"I mean, shit, the way people treat us, it would make you bitter. And don't you try and shrug it off either. You have every right to be mad at them, remember that," Naraku noted, following him out of the classroom.

"But, some of them….are my…"

"Friends don't screw over their friends like that. Just worry about yourself, and hate them for being assholes and you'll feel a lot better," He remarked with a shrug.

"You make it sound like it's easy to hate them," Bankotsu replied with a frown, the two pushing their way through the hallways.

"When people turn on your just because you suddenly realize you like things differently, the question is- how can you not hate them?"

Bankotsu paused then, causing Naraku to walk right into his back.

"I don't know… Damn, I just don't know," He seethed.

"Come on. Let's just get something to eat…"

The two walked on in silence, finally entering the lunch room. Looking towards the table he usually sat at, Bankotsu found that sinking feeling once again tugging at his stomach, and his steps faltered.

"Bankotsu?" Naraku questioned, noticing his strange behavior. Following his friend's line of sight, the brown-haired young man quickly discerned the problem, "You can always sit somewhere else…"

"No…" He replied quietly, "That'll just make Hiten even more suspicious. He has already noticed I'm acting weird."

"Then stop acting weird and go sit down," Naraku muttered with a sigh.

Realizing that Naraku was right and that he was indeed only making it worse by panicking, he shakily made his way over and sat down.

"Bankotsu, hey- where's your lunch?" Hiten questioned, pausing to take a drink from his can of pop.

"I'm…not feeling well, so I wasn't going to risk it." He mumbled quietly.

"Ah, true. Given that the lunch room food is probably laden with diseases already, the last thing you need to do is eat it when you're already sick," He concluded, dipping a fry into some ketchup before popping it into his mouth.

The table fell silent, Naraku still waiting in line and leaving to the two braided teens alone for the moment.

"So you hear about this Prom King thing this morning? I know you came in late…" Hiten spoke up after a while.

"Oh yah…" He paused thinking back over it, "Someone told me last hour about it. You as well, right?"

Hiten smirked smugly, "There'd be something wrong if I wasn't. Kaguya got nominated for Queen too. Hey- you know any of the girls that are running for Queen?"

"Well…sorta. We're just friends."

"Heh. Friends, you can't be 'just friends' at Prom, man. So which one's your favorite, I bet I can hook you up with a few dates before then."

"I'm…" Bankotsu paused, trying to figure out the way to put this, "_Shit. If I say I'm bringing someone else, he'll ask who. If I say I don't want to leave Jakotsu alone, he'll say he can get us both dates._"

Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile, "Don't worry about it Hiten, I'll take care of myself."

"Come on now, that's what friends are for right? Are you just embarrassed about which girl it is?"

"No- I told you, they're all just friends," Bankotsu snapped back.

"But…are there any you'd like as more than friends?" He asked suggestively.

"No. I like them just as friends."

"Sheesh man, what's your problem? You're acting like you're gay or something."

Bankotsu froze then, his stomach lurching and his anxiety hitting him full force. Without a word, he stood hastily and ran from the cafeteria, a single thought racing through his mind.

"_I'm sorry Hiten…but I…I am…_"

------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 6:

A sickness is something easily perceived. 

It can afflict the body, the mind, and the heart.

But what can heal those that are plagued by pains this deep?

----------------------------------------------------

AND---

Okay boys and girls, here's the author with one more little note for you. Just recently, I teamed up with fellow InuYasha fanfiction author, KellyChan85 to start in on a collaboration fanfic….and it's ready for you to read!

"Under Queer Circumstances"

After being blackmailed by Jakotsu, Inuyasha has three weeks to secure his relationship with Kagome & turn his roommate Bankotsu into the gay-stud Jakotsu's always wanted. It's a little crazy, but hey, it's all in the name of love. (InuKago BankJak)

Check it out now!~ 

www. fanfiction .net /read. php?storyid=1829275 (just remove the spaces ^^)


	6. Chapter 6: Like a Crack in the Picture F...

Author's Notes: Bad me, getting behind on this. Okay, I'll save the sob story and just say- hey, anime conventions take up more time in regards to preparation than you think.

Oh, and just to note- the purple haired teen that Naraku is with in this chapter is a bit of an inside joke. Perhaps if you've browsed my artwork you'll know which purple-haired man I have with Naraku :D

Anyways- as always- please read, review and enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As I once again found myself hugging the toilet, I heard soft footsteps behind me and silently prayed that it wasn't Hiten. Explaining this to him was hard enough, but having to do so while feeling so pathetically weak was another story all together.

"Bankotsu."

I tensed for a moment before registering the typical calm tone.

"Sesshoumaru?" I questioned, nervously turning towards the voice.

And sure enough, it was the Ice Prince himself there to save my day. Me- the poor princess too weak to tell the kingdom of my secret affair and the cold-hearted prince would be the one to pick me up and help me out.

I laughed inwardly at my little joke, it figured I'd be making a mockery of my own queerness sooner or later- and the analogy of myself as a princess was surely just the beginning of that.

His hand on my shoulder drew me out of my self-mockery and crashing back to reality.

"Hiten?" He questioned, obviously surmising that it wasn't just a standard flu behind this.

"Sorta…" I muttered sitting with my back against the cold wall.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and I couldn't help but smile at knowing that somewhere in that frozen labyrinth of his mind that there was at least a tinge of friendly concern for me. He extended a hand down and I stared at it a moment before processing that he meant to help me up.

I was pulled to my feet and staggered forward; my short figure leaning up against Sesshoumaru's tall form.

"Explaining this positioning could prove troublesome," He cooly remarked.

I just smirked- half amused at the thought of someone seeing it, yet partially bitter.

"Explaining things is never easy…" I mumbled back.

He said nothing but I had a feeling if I looked up I'd catch him with the slightly thoughtful expressions he gets now and then.

"I'll move in a minute…." I continued, my head gently resting against his chest and my body seeming to be in suspended animation for the moment.

The room fell silent until Sesshoumaru finally replied.

"It reminds you of his presence?"

Not sure if admitting that would cause him to shove me away or not, I gave him an avoidant answer he would have tried himself.

"I miss Jakotsu."

Then I felt him shift slightly, his hand coming to rest lightly against my back in the loosest of embraces.

"I know," He said softly.

And at that- I broke down.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Like a Crack in the Picture Frame

---------------------------------------------------

Naraku's frown told all as he approached the now empty table. He'd seen Bankotsu run off awhile back, then after waiting and seeing that his friend wasn't returning- Hiten had followed.

Sitting down his tray, the brown-haired teen sighed.

"Either he finally spilt the beans or panicked trying to… But whatever that was, now I'm stuck all alone for lunch."

Skimming the cafeteria with a casual gaze, his eyes fell on a table over by the small windows.

"Unless…" His smirk widened into a plotting grin as his noted the purple-haired young man sitting down at the table.

"Score, he's alone too!" Naraku muttered to himself, then after making sure that no one was watching his movement he stood and went to join the other boy.

Putting on a confident air, he casually flipped his hair over his shoulder and spoke, "Mind if I join you?"

The teen looked up, an equally calculating smirk on his face, "Oh no, not at all."

And with that, Naraku plopped down and shot one glance back towards the door.

"_Sorry Bankotsu, I gotta look out for my own plans now and then…_"

----------------------------------------

Bankotsu wasn't sure how long he'd stood there. A few tears spilling down his face as he cursed his own weakness.

"Someone's coming," Sesshoumaru's voice broke through the haze of Bankotsu's mind.

"Huh?" The braided young man muttered, his brain not fully comprehending what had been said due to his current state.

"I assume you'll want to wash your face," He explained, gold eyes darting towards the door.

Nodding in understanding, the black-haired teen pulled himself away from his friend and stumbled over to the sink. His shaky hand turned the facet on just as the door opened and Hiten entered.

"Bankotsu?" His voice was rushed, and obviously concerned.

Slowly the teen brought himself to look up, his blue eyes shifting from Hiten to Sesshoumaru but his voice refusing to let him speak.

"Are you okay, man? If you're sick- you should go on home. I can get your homework," The other black-haired boy said, taking a few steps towards Bankotsu.

Not wanting him any closer for fear he would see the remnants of the tears on his face, Bankotsu took a step backwards- his body sending out warning signs of his impending collapse.

"No. I'll be fine. It's just…" He winced to himself, _"It's just because I can't let you know what I am…_"

With that, his knees buckled beneath him and his vision began to turn to black.

And the last thing he remembered was Sesshoumaru catching him before he hit the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Asazuki? Mr. Asazuki…" The voice seemed far away, but he could discern a familiar tone to it.

Opening his eyes and blinking at the bright lights, Bankotsu found none other than Akitoki staring down at him.

"Where…am I?" He muttered, a bit thrown by his current surroundings.

"The Nurse's office. Mrs. Wakana is out for the moment, but school is almost over and she told me to make sure you got up."

"Shit- I blacked out from lunch 'til…" He shot a glance to the clock to confirm his suspicions.

Akitoki's eyes widened, "You'd…been here since lunch hour? What happened? Are you all right? It isn't because I ran into you this morning is it? Because if it is I'm really really sorry Mr. Asazuki, I didn't mean to…"

"Akitoki. It wasn't that," Bankotsu said, trying to hold back a laugh at the sophomore's conclusion.

"Oh. Then…what was it? He asked, his eyes wide with interest.

"I um… well I just have a lot on my mind and I guess it's really stressing me out," He sighed, "I suppose it just got to me and I collapsed."

"Did…something bad happen?"

Bankotsu frowned, "Just a bad feeling that something might. Impending doom or something like that…"

Akitoki frowned as well, wondering what could have possibly gotten the older boy so upset that he collapsed like that. Then, it hit him.

"Is it something that happened to that friend of yours in Japan?"

Blue eyes went wide for a moment as they just stared at the other boy. Sure, they entire baseball team knew that Bankotsu had a best friend studying in Japan, they just didn't know much more outside of that.

Holding back the wave of emotion that hit him full force at the question, Bankotsu nodded weakly, "I'm just worried about him coming back…"

Eagar to comfort the senior he idolized, Akitoki smiled, "Don't worry Bankotsu. I'm certain he'll have a safe trip back home and that everyone here will just love him. I mean- if he's a friend of yours, I will certain give him the same respect that I do you!"

Even though he doubted the optimism, the black-haired boy smiled as well. "Thanks Akitoki."

"Oh um… Mr. Asazuki?" He said hesitantly.

"You really don't have to call me that, Akitoki."

"Well um… Bankotsu then…well, I don't want you to get mad. I really didn't mean to…"

"Mean to…what?"

Like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar, Akitoki slowly handed over the wallet.

"How did you…" Bankotsu withheld his confusion and the tinge of anger when he saw the other teen bite his lip.

"I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to. I was looking for a name to call your apartment to see if your roommate could come pick you up, before realizing that the office probably had that information…but… but…"

The room froze, and Bankotsu could have sworn that even the ticking of the clock on the wall ceased for those few moments as it dawned on him what exactly had happened.

He'd seen the picture.

-----------------------------------------------------

Suikotsu pulled into the busy parking lot, students pouring out from the building as the last bell of the day sounded.

"_He collapsed at lunch and has been sleeping since? Oh god, what happened Bankotsu? Did something go wrong when you were trying to tell someone about you and Jakotsu?_"

Turning to the black-haired female with him, he smiled lightly.

"We'd best get inside. I'm sorry to have not explained his condition further, but I think some of it is to his discretion," Suikotsu explained.

She nodded politely opened the car door to follow him inside, "I just hope the situation isn't as bad as you are making it out to be…"

"Me too, Kikyou. Me too…" He sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Asazuki. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life like that," Akitoki rambled on seeing the senior frozen in shock.

"Akitoki," He slowly replied- his voice almost mechanical and devoid of most emotion, "Do…do you hate me now?"

His light-brown hair fell forward into his face for a moment as he looked down.

"Well, I know that there are some people out there that…that don't like things like that," His voice was low and his tone was serious, "But… I think that's stupid."

Bankotsu's head snapped up, his eyes watching Akitoki closely.

"Love is just an emotion. People love lots of things- sports, colors, and other people… and if you truly love that person then, well," He slowly looked up then, his eyes locking with Bankotsu's, "Then I have no right to hate you for that."

"Akitoki…"

"I think my only disappointment is that I can't ask you for advice on girls," Akitoki said, a light laugh in his tone.

And at that Bankotsu's smile returned in full force. Not his false smile from before, but his real one that had been buried.

"Thanks Akitoki. I owe you- big time."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Asazuki. And I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," He replied.

"For now, let's just leave it between us, all right?"

He nodded, "Okay, Mr. Asazuki."

Bankotsu sighed, "You can use my real name…"

"Sorry Mr.….I mean, Bankotsu."

The room fell quiet again, but this time it was a pleasant feeling.

Finally, Bankotsu paused, "Hey, why are you in the nurse's office anyways, Akitoki?"

"Oh! I um…" He looked sheepishly down to his arm that was covered in gauze, "I kinda hurt myself when I tripped during gym class. Mrs. Wakana had gone to see if any of the teachers or the main office had anymore gauze."

Shaking his head, the braided teen sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm up for practice today…"

"I can tell Coach that you were sick and went on home," Akitoki piped up, "I've got to stop by and tell him about my arm anyways."

"Well…"

"Oh and your friend…um…that white-haired senior, he dropped by your backpack and homework before he went home."

Bankotsu looked over to where the pile of his belongings sat on the chair, "_Thanks Sesshoumaru, I don't have to worry about accidentally running into Hiten getting it from my locker now…_"

"Bankotsu- you in here?" Suikotsu's voice called out from the doorway.

"Yah, I'm in here. They called you up?" He questioned, slowly moving his legs over the edge of the small cot.

"Left a message on the answering machine. I came as soon as I got home from classes," He said walking over quickly and putting a hand to Bankotsu's forehead, "What happened?"

"Long story made short- I stressed myself out the entire day and ended up throwing up and collapsing around lunch."

"Did something go wrong when you were…talking to people about Jakotsu?" Suikotsu asked, choosing his words carefully.

Giving a weak smile, he shook his head in the negative, "I'll explain later. I just want to go home."

"That's understandable," Suikotsu moved over and helped him up, "Should we wait for the nurse to return?"

"I'll let her know," Akitoki said from where he sat.

"Thanks Akitoki, and tell Coach that I'll try and come early for the game tomorrow to make up for missing practice," Bankotsu replied.

"Okay. I hope everything works out Mr. Asazuki. I can't wait to meet your boyfriend."

He said it so naturally that Bankotsu couldn't help but smirk slightly underneath his surprise at hearing it.

Suikotsu's eyes shot back to the black-haired young woman that waited near the door.

"Um about that…Bankotsu, you might want to fill in Kikyou when we get back…"

Turning slowly and seeing his roommate's girlfriend, the braided teen sighed.

"_Okay, I've got to get around to telling Hiten this weekend…Akitoki might slip again at this rate…_" Running a hand through his bangs he frowned, "_Why can't this get any easier?_"

---------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 7:

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

But in situations where the standards of life are slowly changing, can that love prevail?


	7. Chapter 7: Doctoring the Mind

Author's Notes: Okay, back and updating on this again

Minor Character usage:

Tsuyu—The princess Nobunaga was trying to save during episode 8 of the series. The man she's with in this is based off of the Tsukumo no Gama (the frog-guy).

Shima—the fiancée Miroku "forgot" and who was supposed to be married to a catfish youkai if Miroku didn't wed her. She appeared during volume 35 of the manga.

As always- please read and do take the time to review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride home was silent and I found myself absently staring out the window watching things go past. My mind was also drifting- aimlessly not focusing on any specific thought, but merely letting them float past.

My heart felt heavy as I thought about the situation with Hiten. If I was being optimistic, I'd say- 'Don't worry, everything will work out fine.' That is, _if_ I was being optimistic.

Instead, I was just dwelling on everything that could possibly go wrong.

"_Naraku, Akitoki…what if they slip and tell someone, What am I supposed to say if people just start asking me, 'So, I heard you're gay. Is it true?'_"

"Bankotsu…" The soft voice of my roommate pulled me out of my negative thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Does Jakotsu happen to have any favorite foods or anything I could get from the store for him?"

I smiled then in spite of my mood. While it seemed like things just kept happening to make me feel awkward- here Suikotsu was going out of his way to make me feel accepted.

"Um…well, I'll have to see what we have at the apartment already."

"Okay," Suikotsu replied, "Kikyou and I can run errands later if needed. Have to make sure everything's in place before Jakotsu returns, right?"

"Yeah…if only I could deal with getting everyone at my school ready for this…"

"Aside from making yourself sick with worry…how'd it go?" He asked me, his voice tentative and calm.__

I sighed, "Sesshoumaru and Kagura are okay with it. Apparently Naraku is bi, and so of course I hope he won't pull any pranks. Akitoki- the one in the nurse's office found out on accident. It had me worried at first- the kid kinda worships me, but he was- surprisingly understanding about it," Pausing I thought back to Akitoki's reaction and smiled a bit, but my smile quickly fell as I finished recounting my day, "I just hope he doesn't slip up and call Jakotsu my boyfriend in front of people he's not certain know."

"And…Hiten?" Suikotsu asked warily, and I could tell he already was sensing the worst.

"He was too busy calling everything stupid me or anyone else did 'gay.' If he's already so biased…how…how can I…"

"It could be a conditioned reaction," Kikyou spoke up- her voice that calm yet firm tone it always was.

"She's right. If his parents or another friend is like that- he might have picked it up from them," Suikotsu continued on her behalf, "But either way- you'd best tell him soon. It'll only hurt your friendship otherwise."

I hung my head and sighed once again.

"I know…" I muttered, my mind finishing my sentence, "_That's…what I'm afraid of_."__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Doctoring the Mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open as the three made their way inside the small apartment. Bankotsu let his backpack slide to the ground before he flopped down on the couch.

"I swear, this has to have been the longest day of my life…" He muttered to himself.

"Um Bankotsu….about what I was mentioning back when you were at school. Kikyou kinda needs to be filled in here," Suikotsu spoke up, looking between the two.

"Oh um…," The young man fidgeted as he glanced over to the quiet black-haired young woman, "You see….err…Jakotsu and I…"

"You are romantically attached to one another. I've suspected it for quite some time…" She said coolly.

Bankotsu just blinked, "You….knew?"

"I was merely waiting for you to be ready to tell us yourself. It's best that way for all parties involved."

Looking over to Suikotsu for an answer, the brown-haired man shook his head, "It figures that Kikyou would have picked it up. She's very observant you know."

His expression of shock faded as he finished processing that fact.

"_I wonder if there's anyone else that knows but hasn't said anything…_"

"And now that you seem to be dealing with this matter, I would like to question a few things about it," Kikyou continued, reaching into her bag for a notepad.

"A…few things?" Bankotsu questioned nervously, "What kind of things?"

At that, she smiled lightly, "Consider it a strictly confidential analysis of your situation. It might help you figure out some things about yourself and aide you in dealing with this current situation."

Once again looking to Suikotsu for the answer, he walked over and sat beside Bankotsu on the couch, "You won't have to answer anything that makes you feel awkward. It's just an exercise we've been learning during classes and well- she's right, it might really help all of us understand this situation a bit better."

Figuring it couldn't hurt, Bankotsu sighed, "All right. I guess I'm up to it."

Kikyou stood then, walking over and seating herself in the chair across the living room area from the two young men.

"Okay, first things first. How long have you known Jakotsu?"

"Since I was a baby," He replied, then added, "Jakotsu was five then. Our fathers were war buddies."

Scribbling down a few notes, Kikyou looked back over to him and continued, "And when was the first indication that Jakotsu might be attracted to you?"

Eyes widening at how quickly the questions became intimate, Bankotsu one again found himself nervously fidgeting as he tried to recall the incident.

"I guess…I kinda always knew Jakotsu was different. But…well, when I was ten…"

He paused as he felt the light pressure of a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Suikotsu?"

"Just tell us what you're comfortable saying, okay? No pressure. We'll still be friends no matter what, all right?"

Smiling softly at the added assurance, Bankotsu nodded, "Okay. I know but… I… I think it might help if I tell someone about it."

"That's understandable," He replied, reaching down and gently grasping his friend's hand, "But just remember- we're here for you."

"Thanks," Bankotsu said softly, then quietly, he returned to his answer, "When I was ten- Jakotsu was a few years ahead of me in school. He…he kissed me out in the hallways and well- it was just…chaos. The other students, their parents, the PTA, the local religious people- everyone just had to throw a fit about it. Jakotsu lived with his Aunt then, and she…well, she freaked out. Her and my Mother both did and so…well, we were kinda separated. You know- keep them from infecting each other with gayness and all that shit."

Kikyou nodded sagely, before replying, "Sadly, most people don't try to understand. They just panic and try to push the problem away. It's a very depressing reality."

Bankotsu sighed, the memories slowly welling up inside his mind and without even noticing it, he found himself clutching Suikotsu's hand in reassurance.

"You going to be all right, or shall we pause for a moment?" Kikyou asked, about to stand and offer her comfort to the shaken form as well.

"No. I'll be fine. Just…a lot of well…not so great memories."

"Okay. Then, continuing off of that information, how long were you two apart?"

"Four years. His aunt locked him off from the world and tried to brainwash him into purity. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I got to speak to him again."

"And that was when?"

"He got kicked out. His aunt had given up hope on him and just threw him out on the street. After that, he moved in with me and my family."

"And how did that work out?" Kikyou questioned, her pen quickly jotting down information.

"It was okay for awhile. My mom was still leery, and I…I guess she had every right to be."

"I assume that whether she liked it or not, you'd already "been infected by the gayness" so to speak?"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu said quietly.

"I have another question, but… if it's too personal, you don't have to answer," Kikyou stated, her eyes focused and her mind slowly processing the information Bankotsu was supplying, "When was it that you first found yourself feeling romantically towards Jakotsu? As in, the first time you questioned your own sexuality."

Blue eyes quickly darted to the floor, and Bankotsu balled his free hand into a fist.

"_The first time…that I…_"

"Bankotsu, are you okay?" Suikotsu asked, leaning slightly towards his friend.

Very quietly, and barely above a whisper, Bankotsu spoke, "After I…after I saw him again. After those four years. It was just… well… he was….was….he was something special to me then. I…I don't know how to explain it. I just, looked at him in a different light or something- but… he's been the only one I've ever been like that about. My dad said it just meant I was exclusively gay or something like that but… all I know is that… well…"

"Bankotsu, you don't have to…" The brown-haired young man reminded him, but was cut off by the soft whisper.

"I…I wanted him to kiss me again. It was stupid. And I kept thinking about it and it just… it just didn't make any sense. I just knew that…that I…."

His final words were muffled as Suikotsu pulled Bankotsu's tense form against him in a hug.

"Shh… it's all right."

Kikyou stood immediately at that, her notepad falling to the ground in her haste.

Sitting on the other side of the two, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"That's all. You don't have to say anymore, Bankotsu."

The two college students continued to hold their friend in a loose embrace as his memories continued to rush through his mind.

There were only three muffled words they could make out from his silent whispers though, "I…love him."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, a tall black-haired man sneezed as he waited to board the plane to America.

"_Finally going, I'm going home. It might not have been a full year, but it sure felt like it. Absence makes the heart grow fonder my ass, I still say. There is nothing like holding them in the flesh and blood in your arms, and that is the first thing I am doing the second I see him…_"

Walking onto the plane, Jakotsu quickly found his seat number and situated himself in the window seat he was assigned.

A few moments later, he looked up as he noticed a short man glaring at him strangely.

Quirking his lips into a half-hearted smile he casually asked, "Is there a problem?"

The man 'hmph'ed to himself before bustling on back towards the nearest stewardess.

Jakotsu's false smile quickly fell as he overheard the man conversing with the stewardess.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I refuse to sit next to _that_ type of person. I would like to request a seat change for me and my wife."

"Dear, it's not necessary. Please don't make a fuss…"

"I am not sitting next to him for hours!" He yelled back at her.

Obviously wanting to calm the irritate man, the young stewardess politely gestured for him to settled down, "Now now," The black-haired woman began, "Just go on towards the back and take at seat there, Sir. If there's any troubles, just tell him that Shima okay-ed it."

The man nodded, as he turned to his rather embarrassed wife, "Tsuyu. Let's go." He said sharply.

Bowing to the stewardess in thanks, the woman quickly hustled down the aisle after her husband.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Well, it looks I get a whole row to myself then…"

"Sir?"

He looked up to the stewardess, and narrowed his eyes, "_Great, is she going to cause me trouble now too?_"

"I'm very sorry for that man's rude behavior. If there's anything you need, just feel free to ask."

"Shima, right?" Jakotsu questioned.

The woman politely nodded, "If you want- I can probably sneak you one of the catfish dinners from first class."

At that, his smile widened, "That'd be nice. I've heard most other airplane food tastes like cardboard."

She smiled sweetly in return, "I suppose it depends on your taste buds. But once again, thank you for holding your tongue. It was very mature of you."

"I'm used to it," Jakotsu replied honestly, "But thanks for going out of your way for me. That doesn't happen very often."

"It's not a problem at all, Sir," She bowed politely then and returned to her duties.

The plane readied for take off, and Jakotsu decided to take advantage of the three chairs he had to his usage as he propped up his legs.

"Mou…I wonder what Bankotsu's doing right now?" He pondered aloud, not paying much attention to the strange stares he was getting. "_I can't call him like I usually do because I'll be in-flight then…. So that's going to be odd_."

He shrugged, turning his attention back to the book in his hands, "_Oh well, I'll have him back in my arms tomorrow and everything will be just fine._"

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

One can never truly prepare for everything.

Even if you are ready in your mind, your heart could still be hesitating.


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Side of the Picture

Author's Notes: Gwar bad me delaying this so much. Anyways, in this chapter we get to see a little more into Jakotsu's mind about the situations they've faced. Aw, chapters like this remind me why I love those two so much.

Also, I'll be out of town this upcoming weekend with a convention (woot- I'm cosplaying Suikotsu) but expect more updates after that.

Well, that's all for now. As always- please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

It's ironic, really. I mean- to most people I'm just your average guy. The kind who plays sports, gets nominated for Prom King and could have as many girls as he wanted.

On the surface, I was just like that. The perfect specimen of a popular in-crowd high school boy.

But if they knew how I was prone to get emotional over stupid little things. If they knew that it wasn't just after winning a baseball game that I hugged other guys. And if they could ever see beyond the outer shell- they'd know the truth.

In the end, it all came down to stereotypes. Everyone claims they hate them- hate being labeled. Yet despite it all, everyone judges others by those same stereotypes.

Just because I play on the baseball team doesn't make me a dumb jock. Just because I manage to get a few A's in classes doesn't make a genius or a geek. And just because I look like the kind of guy that should have a gorgeous girlfriend- I don't.

On the other side of things, I don't match up either. My speech is clear and without a lisp. I've never been prone to wearing makeup or anything girly. And ask anyone who's caught a baseball I've thrown and they'll confirm that my wrist is far from limp.

Either way I go, either path I take- I'm breaking free from the stereotypes that society says I should follow.

And maybe that's why I found myself in the predicament I was.

People had no reason to think I was anything but what I looked on the outside. None of them could see the person I was behind closed doors. The one who found himself tearing up when his friends were in trouble. The one who saved a special smile for a picture of another man on his bedside. And the one- who despite all evidence otherwise, was in love with that other man.

Sometimes I even found it strange. Outside of Jakotsu, I'd never thought of anyone- boy or girl, in that manner. What had started as an undying friendship had just…grown into something more.

To the world, I was a tough guy. Very strong for my short height and somewhat lanky build. The only time they saw through my charade was when it was permissible to act in such a manner.

It didn't matter if you hugged your fellow teammates after winning a game. It didn't matter that you placed a comforting hand on someone's shoulder and tears welled in your eyes as they spoke about a sick family member. That- was normal. That was considered okay.

But if they could see me now: tears flowing freely down my face as I hugged my roommate closer… then perhaps they'd think differently of me.

Perhaps they'd begin to see me for who I really am inside.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Other Side of the Picture

* * *

The room was silent save for the light flapping sound of Kikyou's waylaid notebook pages as they fluttered in the breeze the overhead fan was causing.

Everyone in the apartment seemed frozen in time. Each one of them a statue left where the moment had last placed them. Shadows of their prior selves caught up in emotions that permeated the room, seeping through the walls and causing stillness to the entire building.

Then, as if the spell had been broken, Bankotsu gently pulled away from the comfort of his friends and shakily found his feet.

"Bankotsu…" Suikotsu murmured softly as he watched the black-haired boy make his way over to the wall.

Wincing, he already knew the outcome as Bankotsu's fist slammed into the wall.

"Shit…" He cursed. His body taking in deep breaths and forcing him back into his normal shell, "Why the hell does this have to happen to me?! Why?!"

Blue eyes turned towards the two others- his pleading gaze asking them to answer the questions he could not.

"Because humans are cruel creatures," Kikyou spoke up as she stood and made her way towards him, "What they cannot understand they fear and hate. They become victims of their own stupidity."

Reaching out, she took Bankotsu's fist into her hands; pale fingers slowly forcing him to release the built up tension and open his hand to him.

Her dark bangs draped over her eyes as she looked down at his open palm.

"You must remain stronger than they are. Don't let their idiotic nature drag you down as well."

Looking up, Kikyou found herself staring into wide blue eyes.

"Bankotsu. Stop hating yourself for what you are. It makes you no better than those that shun you."

"Kikyou…"

Her pale lips allowed a slight smile to tug at their corners.

"If you love him, then that's all that matters."

Bankotsu nodded mutely, his mind slowly digesting all the advice his friend was giving him.

"O…okay," He managed quietly in reply.

Glancing up, he noticed that sometime during the conversation Suikotsu had come to stand behind Kikyou. A supportive hand being placed on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You gonna be all right now, Bankotsu?" The brown-haired young man asked after a moment.

"Yeah…thanks. I'm…not sure what I'd do right now if it wasn't for you two."

Placing his other hand gently onto Bankotsu's shoulder, Suikotsu smiled at him, "You'd probably be punching a hole through the wall and disturbing all the neighbors."

Bankotsu cracked a smile at that, "I guess I would be…"

"Well now, since I'm sure Kaede doesn't want you tearing up the apartment, let's use this time to get ready for Jakotsu moving in with us. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

Suikotsu's expression took on a more serious tone for a moment, as he looked Bankotsu in the eye, "But promise me we'll try and figure out how to deal with this Hiten issue, okay?"

Sighing heavily, and feeling as if all his troubles had been dumped right back on top of him, the black-haired young man reluctantly agreed.

"Okay… but I still don't know what to do about him…"

* * *

The airplane continued its flight across the ocean; most of the passengers taking the time to sleep in order counteract the time-zone differences they were experiencing.

But one of the overhead lights shone down on a unique young man who was still awake in his row of seats all to himself.

Glancing down at his watch, Jakotsu could see the seconds slowly ticking by.

"Mou…what time zone are we in now anyways?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"Sir?" The sweet female voice questioned.

Blinking, he turned and noticed the stewardess standing out in the aisle, "Shima?"

"You pressed the call button- is there something you needed?"

"Oh! That!" The black-haired man exclaimed, his mind recalling what he needed, "I was just checking to see if were still at an okay altitude to use a CD player."

"We certainly are," She said politely.

"Ah good- thanks."

Shima bowed her head and then made her way back down the aisle towards the back.

Jakotsu tugged at his bag under the seat in front of him, finally freeing it of the tight confines and sitting it in his lap. Stuffing his hand into it, he rummaged around searching for his CD player.

"_I know I left it in here…_" He thought to himself as his search continued to come up empty.

Opening another compartment to search in, his fingers grazed the bottom of the bag; a small felt-covered box tumbling around inside as his hand sought to grasp it.

Reverently, as if it was some great treasure, he pulled it out and opened it. The box held within it two golden rings- each having six jewels embedded in their golden widths.

One stone for each color of the pride rainbow- the symbol of an undying promise.

Finding his mind drifting over the thoughts he had when he made the purchase, Jakotsu smiled slightly to himself, "_Okay, so maybe I can't help checking out every cutie that crosses my path but…I want him to know that I'm not letting him go. Not after what he's been through for me…_"

In a blur, his mind called forth the memory of that fateful day from years before. The moment Bankotsu had made the permanent choice for both of them.

}} "_Mom…I…I love him._" {{

Jakotsu could clearly remember the young man's shaky and defensive voice as he uttered those few words.

"_Sure,_" He thought to himself, his fingers gently running over the jewels as he cradled the box in his hand, "_I'd found him attractive. How could I not find Bankotsu attractive? But…I never thought that he'd…well, he just didn't seem like the type to like guys._"

Laughing inwardly, his dark eyes skimmed the quiet airplane before returning to his own thoughts.

"_I guess that just goes to show how wrong the stereotypes are. He'd always been my best friend…I just never thought there could be anything beyond that. In the end though, he gave up everything for me. His life, his family- everything- he risked it all because he cared about me._"

Outside the airplane, the clouds blurred past and Jakotsu found himself quietly watching them as they streaked across the sky. Closing the box as he overheard some noise from the seats nearby, he found that he was now holding it tightly in his fist. A lifeline, something he never wanted to let go of.

"_Sometimes I wonder if Bankotsu knows how much that meant to me. Before that moment…I didn't have much to care about except for my friendship with him. Then after that…well, he just gave me a whole new perspective on life._"

The rattle of a cart caught his ears, and he looked up to see Shima pushing one down the aisle towards the front. Curiosity catching him up in what she was doing, he watched as she paused at each row of seats and inquired those awake what they might like to drink.

Finally reaching his personal row, the stewardess asked the same question she had all the others.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi," He answered without a second thought and the young woman nodded as she poured out the glass of the beverage.

As she walked past and Jakotsu felt the drink seeping into his taste buds, he paused a moment in realization.

"_Pepsi is Bankotsu's favorite drink. I usually drank Coke. Heh, I guess he's rubbing off on me. Or perhaps it's that whole thing like with married couples, saying that they adapt to like what the other does. We have been together since…well, forever._"

Taking another sip, he ruefully shook his head, "_Ah man, now I'm getting all sappy. That's what this being apart does to your mind. It turns you into a sap._"

Reaching back over to his bag, he securely placed the small black box back where it came from before beginning to dig around again.

But this time, he wasn't seeking the CD player as he was before. Instead, he was looking for a small schedule book, purple cursive lettering with his name decorating the cover of it.

Opening it quickly, he pulled out a photograph that was tucked within the book's pages. A smile grew upon his colored lips as he ran a finger over it.

"_I wonder f he kept his copy of this picture… He was so embarrassed when I asked his dad to take it before I left._"

He smirked, then tapping the figure of the other boy in the photograph, he addressed him as if he could hear him, "_I know you think I'm just some lustful maniac- but I guess that's just my way of expressing myself. Well… and because you are such a cutie when you're all flustered like that. But- Bankotsu…after all this time apart- I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. I want you. All of you. Body and mind. I want to be able to show you…how much I care. And that's really the only way I know how._"

Amusement graced his features as he reflected on the few times he'd proposed going a step further in their relationship.

"_I know, you're scared. To be honest, I am too. I'm comfortable being gay- I'm used to the crap you get for it. But you aren't. You want to be normal. And sometimes, if I thought it would take away your pain, I'd wish you were normal._"

The bitter thought caused Jakotsu to clench his fist in anger, his mind recalling all the people that had pushed Bankotsu out of their lives just due to his choice to be with him.

"_You don't deserve to be treated like that, Bankotsu. You're the best when you're smiling. I've…always loved your bright smile. But they take that away from you just because you made the choice to love me. It's just- stupid. Why would anyone want to take away your smile? Why would they want to hurt you when you were only doing what makes you happy?_"

Slamming down the empty cup and causing the remaining ice to rattle, the black-haired man sighed, "_I do…make you happy- right Bankotsu?_"

But the silent image in the photograph couldn't answer that question and despite his earlier plan to not bother sleeping, Jakotsu found himself suddenly very irritable and tired. Snatching up the thin airline blanket from the other spare seat, he covered himself with it.

"_Goodnight Bankotsu. I love you._"

And with the photograph still clutched loosely in his hand, he did his best to curl up across the three seats and fall asleep.

* * *

The small apartment was quiet as Suikotsu returned from taking another box downstairs to their storage unit. Looking about in appraisal of the cleaning they'd done, he felt his stomach growl as he smelt the aroma drifting out from the kitchen.

Walking over to the archway, he glanced in; warm smile appearing on his face as he saw Kikyou silently stirring a large pot on the stove.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Spaghetti. Considering how much pasta you had already in the cabinets, I would take it you both like it."

"Well at least we're getting plenty of starch in our diets," Suikotsu remarked with a laugh, his pace slowing as he walked up behind the black-haired young woman.

She paused her stirring a moment, eyebrow quirking upward as she looked back at the young man who'd just embraced her from behind.

"How's Bankotsu?" He asked, eyes darting towards the bedroom.

"Still in there. I think its best we just let him come out of his own accord," She replied, gently placing her hand over Suikotsu's, "He's dealing with a lot right now."

"I think I'll go see if he wants dinner," Suikotsu said pulling away, "Problems or not, he's got to eat."

"Be gentle with him. His emotions are very unstable at the moment."

"As long as he's not bleeding, I should remain perfectly calm," The young man joked, earning himself a stern glance from the young woman, "Okay, I will."

"I'll get the table…err- cleaned off," She remarked on seeing the kitchen table covered in various odds and ends.

In the bedroom, Bankotsu sat with the worn photograph in his hands. His fingers absently running down the battered edges from the time it had spent hidden in his wallet.

"_Jakotsu- what am I supposed to do about this? I don't want to lose anyone- you or my friends…_"

"Bankotsu?" The soft voice called through the door tentatively, "We have dinner if you're up to it."

On not receiving an answer right away, Suikotsu slowly opened the door.

Squinting to adjust his eyesight to the dimly lit room, he could make out Bankotsu curled up on his bed, a small picture clutched in his hand.

"Jakotsu would want you to eat, Bankotsu," He said, hoping it would be enough to stir the black-haired boy.

"I know. I'm coming. Just a moment, okay?"

Bankotsu sat up and rubbed as his eyes just in case any traces of tears lingered there.

"Suikotsu?"

"Hmm?"

"It's…still okay with you that I'm…with Jakotsu, right?"

The brown-haired man smiled, and nodded, "As long as you don't mind me being with Kikyou then I have no reason to."

Remnants of his smile surfaced at that, "Okay. So…what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

Walking up beside his roommate, Bankotsu took a deep breath, "So…he's really coming home tomorrow?"

"You can't wait anymore can you?"

"I miss him, a lot. I just want him home again."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to be home."

Bankotsu bit his lip as he thought over all the issues at school that still needed to be dealt with. Then, shoving those to the back of his mind, he replied, "I hope so."

* * *

Preview for Chapter 9:

If parting is such sweet sorrow- what is it that reunions bring to those who have been parted for so long?


	9. Chapter 9: Returning to Another State of...

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, see my user info if you want more of a reason behind it. Anyways, finally we get our two boys back together. Awww!

Oh and a few things to note:

In case you don't remember him, Garamaru is from episode 100 and is a relative of Gatenmaru's. Both of them are moth youkai.

And, for those that aren't familiar with baseball terms:

DH- Designated Hitter, a baseball player who is chosen at the start of a game to bat in lieu of the pitcher in the lineup.

Enjoy, and as always- please read and review!

* * *

I'd run the words through my mind hundreds- probably thousands of times. I wanted to be able to recite it perfectly in case my brain locked up and I couldn't think up anything else.

"_Hiten. I have something important to tell you. First of all, I want to say that you're one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you. Secondly, I want to apologize for not telling you this sooner. Hiten, I'm gay. I know, it doesn't seem like I am but my friend Jakotsu is also my boyfriend. If it makes you feel any better, I'm the exclusive type. Jakotsu's been and will probably always be the only one. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before now and I hope… I hope that you'll still want to be my friend._"

I glanced down at the words I'd written out. Suikotsu suggested it- a handwritten copy in case I couldn't even bring myself to talk. It seemed kind of impersonal, but it was better than sitting there in silence and not accomplishing anything.

Looking it over again, I reached for another piece of paper and began to try again. There were already several different copies that I'd made, each a little different. It was my plan to just try a couple of different approaches and then see which Suikotsu thought was best for Hiten.

It seemed like I was playing baseball with words. I had to calculate just the right curves of the ball so that Hiten wouldn't hit it away. Though so far, I think he would have been batting a hundred.

As I sat there converting the whole situation into some baseball game of life, I realized one little thing. When it came to the real game I was the hitter, Hiten was the pitcher.

I'd never been good at pitching, I was better at hitting. I was good at listening to people's problems and trying to help them out, but when it came to my own issues- things didn't go so well.

I yawned and stretched out across my bed strewn with all the papers as I began to work on yet another one. I was determined to get it just right but… but I had a sinking feeling that Hiten was going to be the one striking me out.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Returning to Another State of Normal

* * *

**

The airport was busy for a Saturday morning, business men and women returning from their week-long trips. Vacationers using their few days off out of the week to travel to beaches and mountains far away. Relatives coming and going, visiting their families who lived in other cities. The whole place was teeming with life, and Bankotsu couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about it.

"_I should have had Suikotsu come with me… Shit, why am I here alone? I'm gonna do something stupid._"

"Bankotsu?" A young girl's voice reached his ears, "Is that you?"

Glancing up from where he stood by the wall, he recognized the child.

"Souten- what are you doing here?"

The second the words left his mouth, his stomach sank.

"_If she's here then Hiten's probably…_"

"Mom and Dad brought me up to meet my friend as he comes home."

"Oh…" Bankotsu cleared his throat, not wanting to seem nervous, "So is Hiten with you?"

"Nah, bro's still at home asleep. Both he and Manten said they wanted to be rested up for the game today. Hey- wait, then why are you here?"

"I'm picking up my friend, he's coming back today."

"Oh- Jakotsu right? He was in…" She trailed off, not quite remembering all the details.

"Japan," Bankotsu finished for her.

"Yah- that's it! Shippou was visiting Europe with his Dad for the past two weeks, but he's coming back now so you and Hiten better watch it!"

Bankotsu laughed thinking over all the times the two young children would play games in Hiten's front yard. But his laughter slowly ebbed as his worries strangled the hope away.

"You'll let Jakotsu join us, right?" He asked awkwardly, feeling like a child asking permission to play with the popular kids.

"Sure- why wouldn't we?" Souten replied perplexed.

"Well, Jakotsu's a bit…weird."

"Weird, like how?"

"Um…well," He paused trying to figure out the best way to describe Jakotsu's eccentricities to the girl, "He likes wearing pink."

"So? I like wearing blue, if I don't like girly colors then he can wear it for me, how's that?" The young girl said smugly, crossing her arms confident of her plan for trading fashion styles.

Bankotsu blinked as he realized how easily she'd taken that in, then smiled in return, "Sounds good to me. We'll have to make sure Jakotsu doesn't mind it though, okay?"

"Okay."

"Souten- the plane's coming in now. Come on over here!" The tall, black-haired man called from over by the gate.

"Coming Dad!" She replied, "See ya later Bankotsu. Bring your friend to the baseball game so I can meet him!"

"All right… I will."

The braided teen sighed as she left, slouching back against the wall in relief.

"_Well, she didn't seem to mind but… well I didn't exactly say- hey Souten, I hope you don't mind but I'm dating a guy,_" He drug a hand down his face, "_I gotta tell Jakotsu to not play around like that when there's children present. He can be so forward sometimes…_"

Glancing up, he could see Souten smiling and hugging her friend Shippou.

"_It's not much longer now…_" Bankotsu thought to himself checking his watch, "_I guess I'd better walk on down towards his gate._"

Pausing one more moment to look back at the two children, he smiled to himself and began to walk down to the next gate.

* * *

From a nearby waiting area, two teens looked up with interest as Bankotsu moved. Running his fingers through his spiked bangs, the shorter of the two yawned. 

"Come on…tell me what's up. Getting up early to go out to the airport isn't exactly how I want to spend the morning before a game."

"Oh, but it will be well worth it," The taller remarked, a confident grin on his face, "That brat just pranced his way in to our school and ended up not only as the team's DH, but took my position of short-stop when he's not the DH. No one takes _my_ positions on the team _my_ senior year, especially some fag."

"And what does that have to do with us being here?"

"Just something I overheard the other day while in science class. Garamaru, you remember him mentioning that friend of his in Japan?"

"Sure. The whole team knows about that."

"What would you say if I told you that _friend_ is actually his _boyfriend_?"

Garamaru's eyes widened, "Gatenmaru- you mean he's really…"

"If I overheard things right, a picture he was showing off to some of his friends was him in a lip-lock with another man. I'm guessing it's his beloved friend in Japan."

The two narrowed their eyes on the gate Bankotsu stood outside of.

"You know usually, I'm not into your weird schemes, but this one looks like it might be interesting. Nothing like watching that little baseball star's dreams shatter to get a day started."

"You're twisted, dear cousin, then again- that's why I think we'll both enjoy making his life a living nightmare," Gatenmaru said with a laugh, but paused when he noted Garamaru yawning again, "Is it that boring to be assisting me?"

"Nah, I'm all for the destroying of dreams, but first…" He stifled another yawn, "I think I need some coffee. I'll be right back…"

Walking across the hall to the small café, he paused to dig his wallet out of his pocket before trying to decide what to order.

"Cappuccino or Latte…" He muttered to himself as another voice piped up.

"Can I get a small coffee?"

Garamaru glanced down at the small girl, she seemed familiar.

The cashier handed her the cup and she looked up to the older boy.

"You're on Hiten's baseball team, right?"

"Ah, you're his sister, right?" He countered, finally remembering why she seemed familiar.

"Yup."

"What's Hiten doing out at the airport?" Garamaru asked, inwardly wondering if perhaps Hiten had come to meet up with Bankotsu to pick up his friend.

"He's not here," Souten replied with a shrug, "I'm just here since my friend got back from his trip. Why are you here?"

"Uh… just here to pick up a family member," He covered quickly.

"Oh- Bankotsu's here too. See," She pointed to where he waited across the way by the gate, "His friend from Japan comes back today."

"Oh really?" Garamaru intoned, playing the innocent card, "After all I've heard about him it will be nice to finally meet him."

"He said he's coming to the baseball game this afternoon. Ah well- I got to get Dad's coffee back to him, see ya then!"

Souten ran off back towards where her friend and family awaited and Garamaru just smirked.

"_So he's going to be at the baseball game this afternoon? This should prove interesting… Now if only I could prove if what Gatenmaru overheard is right or not…_"

* * *

"Thank you for flying with us today and enjoy your stay here. Your baggage will be available at baggage claim G." 

Jakotsu stirred with a yawn as he heard the droning voice over the speakers.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

He looked up once again seeing Shima standing out in the aisle.

"Nope, just trying to get myself acquainted with being back home."

"Is that your…boyfriend?" She asked quietly on seeing the photo clutched in his hand.

The black-haired man smiled sheepishly on being caught sleeping with it and held it out for her to see.

"Yah, that's him all right."

"He's cute," She said with a giggle.

"Isn't he?"

Smirking proudly, he took the picture back and put it back in his bag.

"Thanks again Shima, it's nice to have someone who doesn't think I'm a monster."

She bowed slightly, "I hope you and he have a nice day."

"Me too."

Pulling the bag's strap onto his shoulder, Jakotsu slowly made his way down the airplane's narrow aisle.

"_I'm home, Bankotsu._"

* * *

He could see the crowd of people exiting the airplane and his eyes sought amongst them for Jakotsu. For a brief moment he worried that something had happened, that he'd missed his flight or this was the wrong one. 

His mind was filled with possible changes, delays and problems until finally he saw him emerge from the doorway.

Jakotsu didn't look much different than the picture- but he was a bit taller now with a light touch of lipstick on and his hair pulled up into a messy bun atop his head.

Bankotsu wanted to- no, needed to- go to him, but his legs were frozen in place; his heart drumming loudly in his ears.

It only took a moment before Jakotsu saw him, his face lighting up as he made his way through the crowd.

"_He's back. He's really back…_" Bankotsu thought to himself.

The two observed each other from a distance, their eyes locked as they stood a few feet apart. It was as if they were afraid to speak or touch- the spell would be broken then.

Jakotsu moved slowly, sitting his bag beside him on the ground. Then, as he returned his attention to the young man before him he finally spoke.

"Hey there, handsome."

That was all it took. The spell was broken and Bankotsu wasted no time before rushing forward to embrace Jakotsu.

"You're back…" He whispered, his arms encircling the other man into a hug.

"I'm glad to be back," Jakotsu replied quietly as he rested his chin on top of Bankotsu's head.

The two stood there, not paying a second thought to the other people around them. For that moment it was just them in their own little world.

Finally feeling the eyes of people staring on them, Bankotsu reached down and took Jakotsu's wrist. Quietly harboring a blush he led him towards the shadows against the wall.

Leaning his head forward, his dark bangs fell into his face as he quietly murmured.

"I…I missed you."

Jakotsu moved his hand down, interlocking his fingers with Bankotsu's.

"I know. I missed you too," Gently, he tilted Bankotsu's up. Dark eyes smiling down at blue, "We have lots of lost time to make up for."

And before Bankotsu could even register the tiny voice inside his head warning him that someone could be watching, he found himself leaning into the other man's kiss.

Across the terminal hallway, a certain dark-haired man looked up from his coffee. A malicious smirk spreading across his face as his eyes fell on Bankotsu being rather intimate with his 'friend.'

"Gotcha, Asazuki."

* * *

Preview for Chapter 10: 

When your world comes crashing to the ground, who will be there to pick up your pieces?


	10. Chapter 10: Fate's Threads

Author's Notes: I know- bad me for the delay. Let's just say, November wasn't a good month for me.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and make sure to check out some of my other Bankotsu/Jakotsu stories (I just posted a new one today)

Thanks again to those who take the time to review; it means a whole lot to me :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There are times in your life when your heart does the thinking while your brain screams, "Hey stupid, don't do that!"

This was one of those moments.

I knew people were watching. Hell, for all I knew- Souten was watching. But despite all that knowledge and despite all those fears, I followed my heart.

It had been so long since I'd seen him. So long since I'd felt his arms around me. If I ever once doubted I was gay, it was moments like this I reveled in it. Jakotsu was the only person that could make me feel like this- and so who was I to deny him a kiss?

I could feel his hand creeping around my neck and resting right below where my hair tied off into a braid. I knew without thinking I was already leaning towards him; my heart and body leading me down this path whether I liked it or not.

But in that moment when his lips met with mine, all those trivial worries seemed to vanish.

Had you asked me then about the situation at school or what I'd say to Hiten, I would have told you, "I don't care what they think. I know this feels right."

Then, reality came crashing down on me. We pulled apart and I could see out of corner of my eyes people staring. People shielding children's eyes. People doing anything possible to get away from 'those sick freaks.'

And despite how my heart sang with pride, I hung my head in shame.

They'd condemned me to my fate and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Fate's Threads

--------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu paused for a moment as Bankotsu pulled away. He could see the ashamed blush the younger boy was hiding as he slunk back against the wall. Looking about at the way people were reacting, Jakotsu hung his head as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Don't be," Bankotsu sharply cut him off.

"Bankotsu…"

"We're both equally to blame. We're in this together, okay?"

He could hear the steel in Bankotsu's voice and Jakotsu knew then something was wrong.

"I'll try to be more careful. I just…"

"I know," He interrupted again, hesitantly reaching out to take Jakotsu's hand, "I'm not mad. It's just…well, I'll explain on the way home."

Dark eyes narrowed at that, his suspicions becoming clearer.

"What happened?" Jakotsu pressed, his eyes scanning about for any signs of someone watching them, "Is someone after you or something?"

"I haven't…I haven't told them," Bankotsu whispered; his hand pulling free from Jakotsu's grasp and clenching at his side.

"Oh gods… you mean, no one knows that we're…"

"Only a few. I…I tried… I'm sorry."

Jakotsu could see by the way Bankotsu's body tensed up that it was only a matter of seconds before he would be holding back his tears. Hoping it wouldn't upset him or worry him further, Jakotsu pulled him loosely against his chest; his hand absently rubbing his back.

"It's okay. I can see where it's not exactly the best conversation starter or way to get friends. If you want…I can…can find somewhere else to stay…"

"No!"

Bankotsu pulled back then, his eyes fierce with determination and any sign of tears long gone.

"Bankotsu…"

"Jakotsu, you're staying with me. I…I want you to stay with me…. Please."

"I don't want to cause trouble. If you're happy…"

"I can't be happy without you here, okay?"

Jakotsu could see it in his eyes. This whole situation had been tearing him up for the past months. Him being away in Japan, and now, the fear of losing everything when he returned and the secret was revealed. The strands of fate were beginning to unravel at a swift pace and Jakotsu knew there was little he could do to stop it.

"Should I…play it…straight?"

"I couldn't ask you to…"

"But if it would…"

"Jakotsu, we shouldn't have to change anything."

His expression softened at that, as he slumped up against the wall beside Bankotsu.

"No. We shouldn't, but people are assholes and I don't want you getting hurt over this. If it would be easier for me to just…"

"Jakotsu. You're seriously telling me that unless we're alone you'll be able to keep your hands off me?"

The taller young man could hear the laugh in his tone, and knew that whatever happened, Bankotsu had made his decision already.

"I suppose you're right. You're too much temptation for me to handle."

"We'll just… have to tone it down and…"

"And we have some explaining to do to your closer friends, right?"

Bankotsu sighed, "A lot of explaining."

The two stood like that for a few more moments, allowing the full situation to sink in. It seemed like; ever since that one moment had transpired between them something was always trying to drive them apart. Jakotsu bit his lip, almost wanting to speak up and suggest that it might be best to keep apart. Fate seemed to want it that way. But as he felt the shaky hand reaching over to grasp his own, Jakotsu knew that the thread wasn't broken.

"I think we're being tested…" He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu questioned, his eyes blinking in confusion.

"Well- doesn't it seem like no matter what- everything seems to keep trying to drive us apart? Like some higher power is testing us, trying to see if…"

"Trying to see if we're strong enough to make it through," He finished.

Jakotsu smiled down at him, "Yah, something like that. So how do you think we're doing, hmm? We even pushing by with a C at the moment?"

Bankotsu shook his head and reached down to pick up Jakotsu's bag.

"I think I need to get home and rest some more before the game."

Colored lips formed a pout as Jakotsu tugged the bag away from him and slung it over his shoulder.

"Aww, you're no fun. You get to take a nap while I unpack. I'm the one who has jet-lag!"

Shaking his head at the expected pouty guilt-trip, Bankotsu looked up at the monitors to figure out which baggage claim to head towards.

"It's G," Jakotsu spoke up, pointing towards the small letters on the screen.

"All right, then let's get your stuff and get out of here."

Following Bankotsu as they began to walk towards baggage claim G, Jakotsu's mind went back to what he'd been thinking over in the airplane.

"_Do I really…make you happy, Bankotsu?_" The thought echoed in his head once again, and his smile faded, "_Sometimes I feel like, your life would be so much easier if I wasn't around…_"

Bankotsu turned, his mouth open as if to say something, but he cut himself off as he noted the somber expression Jakotsu wore.

"_It's the same thing. It's always this way. Every time he tries to show me any kind of affection, I push him away. It's like a reflex, just because someone got it into my mind that loving him is wrong. And things aren't gonna get any easier. I still have to tell Hiten, and who knows what will happen after that. But the truth of the matter is… well, I do want Jakotsu here, I want to be with him…but I can't…I can't seem to express that…_"

His thoughts paused as he remembered something his Mother had told him as a child.

"_Actions speak louder than words, Bankotsu. If you're not able to say how you feel, then show it, okay?_"

Closing his eyes and pushing down the bitter memories that came with thoughts of his Mother, he knew that in this case, she was right.

"_Sorry Momma, I'm using your advice because I want to show Jakotsu that I care. I know you'd hate me for that, but…I still love you, even if you don't love me._"

"Bankotsu, you okay?" Jakotsu had snapped out of his thoughts long enough to notice that Bankotsu had stopped walking.

And once he saw the expression on his face, he had a sinking feeling that something had triggered thoughts of his Mother.

"Bankotsu?"

Looking up, eyes holding back the emotions that had overcome him, Bankotsu took a deep breath and cracked a weak smile.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out there…"

"Were you thinking about…." He let the question hang, not wanting to bring it up if it wasn't the case.

"Thinking about…um, well I was just thinking that…you can unpack later if you want, I wouldn't mind if…" He paused, looking back over his shoulder. Dark blue eyes scanned the hallway, not certain why he felt like someone was watching him all of a sudden.

Jakotsu followed Bankotsu's gaze, perplexed by his abrupt stop, and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Eyes narrowing and still seeing no one that he recognized or that seemed to be staring, Bankotsu sighed.

"It's nothing."

"No…what were you saying? You wouldn't mind if…?"

A light blush crept onto Bankotsu's face as he hurriedly began to walk forward.

"If…if you…"

Taking a deep breath, his thoughts raced.

_"Calm down, Bankotsu. No one's here. Souten went back to where her family was. You're just being paranoid. And damnit- you've been missing Jakotsu for months. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with him now. Stop being such a spazz about everything…_"

Jakotsu's eyebrows raised, interest piqued, as he waited for Bankotsu to finish his sentence.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me while I slept a little, okay?" He rushed out, his pace quickening as he tensed up.

Pausing a moment to take what Bankotsu had said in, Jakotsu opened his mouth, then closed it; his lips curling into a warm smile.

"Okay, I think… I'd like that too," He managed to reply. The warmth of his smile permeating into his emotion as a light skip made its way into his long strides.

"_So his friends don't know…but he…he seems to want me here more than I expected he would. And for him to ask for me to stay with him while he takes a nap-- well, that's a big step for him. Before now, I'd always have to be the one making the moves…and usually getting yelled out for being too forward. It might be hard for me to hold back, but… if I try and take things at his pace- maybe we can get this whole relationship thing worked out."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two figures disappeared into the crowd headed towards baggage claim, Garamaru smirked devilishly to himself as he sipped his coffee.

But as he went to take another sip, a rough hand clamping down on his shoulder caused him to sputter.

"What in the hell…"

"Garamaru, this isn't teatime. Now he's walked off. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The shorter of the two winced as the hot coffee seared into skin from where it spilt.

"Shit, Gatenmaru. Chill. The problem's already been solved."

Gatenmaru raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"It has?"

"The question is, do you think you can get ahold of that photograph you were talking about earlier?"

Interested in where this plan was headed, Gatenmaru sat down.

"So, you know for certain? I don't want to waste my time digging through that brat's wallet for nothing."

Sipping the coffee and looking off in the direction Bankotsu had left in, Garamaru smirked.

"Had I had a camera at the time his little friend got off the plane, I would have the photograph of Bankotsu in a lip lock with another guy already."

Eyes widening, Gatenmaru stared, "Oh? You mean- in public?"

"You bet. Then they got all lovey-dovey and kept holding hands and shit. It was quite the show. It's sad you missed it."

"You'd better be telling me the truth, Garamaru."

"Now why would I lie to my devious older cousin like that?"

"Because I know you too well. Now let's get out of here. We have a picture to get ahold of for your little nightmare, right?"

Garamaru drained the last of the coffee and crushed the styrofoam cup in his hand.

"As I said earlier, nothing like shattering some dreams to put me in a good mood."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 11:

There is a red string of fate that ties two lovers together. But sometimes, hateful souls seek to cut that which the fates have so carefully tied.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding the Perfect Balance

Author's Notes: Yes, a bad lazy author am I. Any and all notes about delays are in my user profile for those interested.

Anyways, here we go with the next part. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I spent the car ride home filling Jakotsu in on all the details he'd missed out on the past few months. Sure, we called each other up a lot- and I had the long distance bill to show it- but there was something different about being there with him in that moment. 

It was a nice day, so I'd put down the convertible top on my old Corvette and we were enjoying the way the wind whipped through our hair as we went down the highway.

There were things I was remembering that I'd forgotten. The way I felt relaxed around him, the way we'd joke around and find ourselves laughing together- all those little things that I'd lost track of were all rushing back to me.

"So we're staying with this Suikotsu guy until our room's finished?"

"Yah," I replied, taking time to switch lanes as we neared the city limits, "Don't worry though, he's really nice. I think the three of us will get along fine."

"I was just wondering how 'fine' he might be if I decided I couldn't wait much longer after getting home to jump you and…"

"Jakotsu!"

I supposed I should be used to that as well- his constant innuendo and teasing about more physical romantic activities. But each time he brought it up, I felt this twist inside of me- like something knotting up my chest. I wasn't sure if the feeling was good or bad, perhaps I was just scared of getting _too_ physical.

Now though, I was beginning to wonder if it was like that feeling of excitement- like before a baseball game- when your insides clench up in that feeling of anticipation- that feeling of anxiety and excitement all mixed together like the perfect drug.

"Mou…you're _still_ no fun!" He pouted, and I couldn't help but sigh in resignation.

I guess I knew somewhere in the back of mind that once he was home, this matter would come back. We'd talked about it before he'd left- and the counselors that suggested his trip even said that the time apart would give us time to think.

And the more I'd thought about it, the more I thought that- perhaps it wasn't just Jakotsu who was ready to take the next step.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Finding the Perfect Balance**

* * *

"I just don't want you wearing me out before the game." 

Bankotsu's voice was a quiet mutter, mostly to himself- a thought spoken aloud; but Jakotsu overheard.

Blinking a moment to make sure that he'd indeed heard things right, the older man smirked slightly.

"Wait a second- are you saying that if you were free this morning then..."

Noticing his slip of tongue, Bankotsu cleared his throat and sought out the words to explain himself.

"If it makes you happy then…"

Jakotsu reached over, placing his hand over Bankotsu's on the steering wheel.

"Now hold it right there, I'm not doing anything if it doesn't make _both_ of us happy. Yes, I would give anything to move onto more romantic endeavors. But if you're still not ready, if you can be happy without it- then I'm not going to force you into anything. It's my impulsive actions that have caused us trouble more than once, and I'm not going to let that screw things up again."

"Jakotsu…"

Bankotsu frowned, once again saddened by how Jakotsu seemed to blame himself for those two significant kisses leading their lives into chaos.

"_But sometimes…you have to go through chaos to find true happiness._"

The words echoed in his mind, and he wasn't sure where he'd heard them from. Perhaps an old proverb or something his father had said- he wasn't certain. He just knew- it was right.

"We can…work on it."

"Bankotsu?"

The braided young man absorbed himself with turning into the apartment parking lot. Offering his friend a smile, he shrugged.

"Let's just get all these other issues dealt with first, okay?"

Jakotsu smiled at that, a promise that they would be moving forward, "Okay."

* * *

Suikotsu wasn't quite sure what to expect with the arrival of Jakotsu. He'd heard the way Bankotsu would talk to his friend on the phone, and just the way Bankotsu spoke of him in general- but that was it. As he knew all too well from his studies, descriptions of people compared to their actual physical presence could be drastically different. 

Hearing the light knock on the door, Suikotsu took a deep breath and answered it.

"We're…here," Bankotsu said casually, voice both excited and relieved.

Extending a hand, Suikotsu stepped forward, "And you must be Jakotsu. I've heard nothing but good about you."

"Oh really?" Jakotsu replied slyly, giving the brown-haired man's hand a shake, "Good in what way?"

Suikotsu laughed, "Good sprinkled with the occasional perverse train of thought. That's the impression I was given, and it seems to be holding true."

Bankotsu deposited the luggage by the sofa, then turned to smile at his friends.

"Suikotsu, I'm gonna rest some before the game. Can you make sure we wake up by eleven?"

"I was just heading out to see Kikyou, but I'll make sure to swing back by the apartment to get you guys up."

"You're…going out?" Bankotsu blinked, having not known about this before now.

"Okay- you got me," Suikotsu smiled, "I just figured you two would want some time together before the game. We can get better acquainted later, so I'll leave you two be."

Jakotsu smirked, "I think we're going to get along just fine. You already seem to understand that I require some _private_ time with Bankotsu now and then."

"Just remember he's expected to be in top condition for the game today and probably wouldn't feel up to explaining away any strange hickeys or lipstick stains."

"You guys!" Bankotsu butted-in, face flushed, "I'm standing right here."

They both laughed at that, watching as Bankotsu crossed his arms and made every effort to look furious. It was only a matter of seconds before Bankotsu caved and began to laugh along with them.

The small apartment was finally beginning to feel like home.

* * *

"We need a decoy…" 

"A decoy?" Garamaru questioned, sipping from his third cappuccino of the morning.

"If we're the ones to out him, there might be some people who will get mad at us for it. We need to frame someone else, someone who would have the right motives."

Gatenmaru flipped through the school's yearbook, narrowing his eyes on the small pictures it contained.

"What about Naraku? Everyone knows he's a cruel guy who's always causing trouble for people," Garamaru noted, pointing to the picture of the brown-haired man flashing an ominous smile to the camera.

"Too easy. Plus, he'd have an alibi; he's too good at manipulating and screwing with others to let himself get framed. We need someone close to Bankotsu who has a short-temperament. Oh, here- I think we found our perfect candidate…"

Pointing to the picture, Gatenmaru's lips curled upward into a malicious smile.

"I'm sure we can instigate a bit of a fight between the boys that would make him seem like the perfect culprit come Monday, wouldn't you say dear cousin?"

"Gatenmaru, if we just hand it to him- he'll know we're up to something."

"Then we'll just make sure it's passed through several people instead of working directly."

The two thought a moment in silence, until Garamaru's slurping up the last of the cappuccino from the styrofoam cup interrupted the silence.

Gatenmaru glared.

"Uh…sorry," Garamaru cringed.

Starting to stand up, Gatenmaru looked to the café's door as it swung open.

"It looks like the right person for the job is coming to us."

Looking up from his empty cup, Garamaru's eyes fell on the figure that had just entered.

"Perfect," He agreed, "Just perfect."

* * *

"So…he's gone," Jakotsu eyed the closed door behind him, his mouth quirking upward into an impish smile. 

"And I need to rest."

Bankotsu paused as he got pushed back against the wall.

"Jakotsu."

"Hmm?" He intoned, hand trailing down to Bankotsu's waist.

"Sleep. I need to sleep."

Jakotsu nodded, "I know," He replied, his fingers unlatching Bankotsu's belt, "But can't we finish what we started earlier?"

Blue eyes widened as he noticed Jakotsu slowly pulling his belt off.

"You've got that look again."

"What look?" Bankotsu asked, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You look like you think I'm going to eat you."

He didn't hinder Jakotsu's wandering hand creeping up under his shirt, but leveled his friend with a stern gaze instead.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Point," The taller man said with a laugh.

Leaning down, he rested his forehead against Bankotsu's.

"So besides all this school shit, is everything okay?"

"It is now," He replied with a smile.

"Now?" Jakotsu questioned, slowly maneuvering Bankotsu in the direction of what he hoped was the bedroom.

"It'll all be fine somehow…now that you're back."

The back of his knees hit the edge of bed and he tumbled backwards, Jakotsu bracing himself on his elbows above him.

"Yah, I feel the same."

Bankotsu's eyes darted over to the clock on the nightstand, the photograph sitting beside it. It was a little after seven, about four hours to rest.

Feeling the insistent fingers groping at his shirt, Bankotsu realized that it was now or never to get any serious conversation in.

"Jakotsu?"

"Yeah?"

"After the game- I need to probably talk to Hiten alone."

Rolling to the side, Jakotsu flopped on his back beside Bankotsu.

"About us?"

"I don't want him to find out from anyone else."

Jakotsu reached over, taking Bankotsu's hand.

"You sure you'll be okay talking to him alone?"

"Not really- but I think it's for the best."

The room fell silent save the clang of Bankotsu's belt as Jakotsu dropped it to the floor. Turning back towards him, Jakotsu pulled the shorter man against his chest.

"You're so strong, you know that?"

"I wish I could be stronger at times like this…" He murmured against Jakotsu's chest.

"Well, I'll always be right behind you- no matter what. So don't you forget that, okay?"

"I won't."

Red-lips pressed a chaste kiss to Bankotsu's forehead, as dark eyes glanced down at Bankotsu's blue ones.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you'd kick my ass for it later, I'd be taking off more than just your belt right now."

"I know," Bankotsu said, nestling his head under Jakotsu's chin.

"You owe me," Jakotsu retorted, reaching down and pulling up the rumpled blankets.

"You're not going to let me rest until I cave, are you?"

"Nope," Came the cheerful reply, "I eagerly await the day I can hear you begging me- 'Oh Jakotsu, please take me. Harder, faster- oh yes, that's it!' My pulse races just thinking about it…"

"Jakotsu, must you be so…so…"

"Blunt?"

"Yah…" Bankotsu muttered; his face flushed deep red.

"But you love me for it," He retorted, capturing Bankotsu's lips in a kiss. Pulling back, Jakotsu smiled, "Don'tcha?"

"Yah," Bankotsu replied, smiling as well, "Yah, I do."

* * *

Preview for Chapter 12: 

It is simply human nature. That which we don't understand, that which we fear- we slowly begin to hate and attack with no reason but our own insecurities.


	12. Chapter 12: The Stage is Set

**Author's Notes:** Just a few little notes here and there. One, the Tsubaki mentioned in this (since they are teen-aged) is given her younger-self trait of having black hair. Also, since Jakotsu's now back from Japan- the POV at the beginning will now switch off between him and Bankotsu. This time, it's Jakotsu.

Anyways, sorry for the delay and enjoy!

* * *

It's ironic, really. After such a long plane ride, I just can't seem to sleep. Maybe it's because I'm afraid if I fall asleep, I'll wake up back in Japan and this whole reunion-thing will just be a dream. 

Then again, my dreams would be verging on a lot more graphic matters if we were talking about me and Bankotsu sleeping together…

But, as I feel him shift against my side, his head resting against my chest; I know I'm not dreaming because this is just far too real to be a dream.

Absently stroking his back, I think back to all the things he's told me today. All the things I missed out in the past months. And all the troubles he's been dealing with on his own.

Part of me wanted to be mad at him for not telling me this sooner, but I knew why he did it. If I knew, I'd worry and he didn't want that. Once again, Bankotsu went out of his way to do something for me and I'm still not sure how to repay him.

My mind thinks back to the ring.

"_When should I…give that to him?_"

He'll certainly ask if I got him anything while in Japan. He's just a kid at heart, after all. But this gift, I think it might wait. I'm not sure where or when, but I want this ring to be a special gift for him- I want it, well as corny as it sounds, to be forever.

Our lives have been filled with so many separations and I just want him to know, before something bad happens, how I really feel about him underneath all my lewd comments and seductive attempts.

As weird as it may seem, he fell for me first. And now, I guess it's inevitable, that I'm falling in love with him all over again.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Stage is Set

* * *

Bankotsu shifted again in his sleep, nestling closer to the warm body beside him. His expression was one of absolute peace, as if he'd finally been able to sleep soundly again. 

Glancing over at the nearby clock, Jakotsu shook his head.

"_The alarm's about to go off…_"

Sure enough, the digital number flipped and the loud buzzer blared into the room. Stretching his arm out, Bankotsu groped around until his hand found the right button and he promptly shut it off.

Groggily, he rubbed at his eyes; finally registering that he wasn't alone in the bed.

"Ja…kotsu?"

The older man laughed, "Sorry, this isn't one of your wet dreams. I'm one-hundred percent real and in the flesh. Feel free to touch."

Bankotsu picked up the pillow and stuffed it over Jakotsu's face.

"I don't have wet dreams!"

Peering around the corner of the pillow, Jakotsu smirked.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"Oh shut up! Don't pick on me when I'm half-asleep."

Sitting up beside him, Jakotsu sat the pillow back where it belonged.

"Half-asleep, eh?" He intoned, stopping when Bankotsu leveled a glare, "What?"

"No, I don't need you to "wake" me up- okay?"

Flopping back unto the pillows, the dark-haired man stifled another laugh.

"You're getting good at this."

Bankotsu swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed at his eyes some more.

"Good at what?"

"Figuring out what naughty thing I'm about to say next."

Pulling his shirt off, Bankotsu tossed it at Jakotsu.

"Oooh, strip-show."

"Jakotsu…"

Standing up behind him, Jakotsu wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's waist and rested his chin atop Bankotsu's head.

"Come on. You know you're enjoying this. It's just like old times."

Leaning back into his touch, the braided-young man glanced up at him.

"Okay, okay. It is nice- isn't it?"

"So… does that mean I can join you in the shower?"

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention as Bankotsu pulled away and headed for the bathroom.

"No. Suikotsu's back."

Jakotsu crossed his arms and sulkily plopped back down on the bed.

"You planned that didn't you?"

A pair of jeans went flying across the room and Jakotsu caught them before they hit him in the face.

"Maybe I did…" Bankotsu remarked, laughter in his voice; before closing the bathroom door all the way.

"Heeeey…"

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, Suikotsu's voice calling in.

"You two awake in there?"

"Yah, we are. Someone's hogging the shower though," Jakotsu replied.

Slowly opening the door, and noting Jakotsu with Bankotsu's jeans, Suikotsu shook his head.

"I figured you'd just share one."

"Don't encourage him!" Bankotsu yelled from the bathroom, as the sound of the water running started up.

"All right, all right. I'll get lunch started, Jakotsu you want to come and help me pick out something?"

Shrugging and tossing the pair of jeans aside, the black-haired man stood back up.

"Well since I'll have to wait to shower, why not?"

"So, what'd you two do while I was gone?"

"Oh, so you want details, eh?"

"I can still hear you!" Bankotsu called out over the shower.

The two laughed and continued on the way to the kitchen.

* * *

The small café didn't have many patrons yet, the time making it just a little too late for breakfast and just a little too early for lunch. Sitting at one table, the two cousins watched as a familiar young boy took a seat nearby; lowering their voices as they continued their plotting. 

"Okay, so we have our delivery boy. What now?" Gatenmaru questioned, keeping his eyes on their unaware assistant.

"Hiten's gonna get a nice little note…"

"Oh?"

"It's like this- when he's not looking, we get Bankotsu's wallet and snag that picture out of it. Then we drop it along with some well placed notes and comments around Hiten and the two will be fighting in no time."

"I like the sound of this, dear cousin."

"I thought you would," Garamaru commented, motioning to a passing waiter that he needed a refill on his coffee.

"In a few hours, it will all begin…"

"And one Bankotsu Asazuki won't be Mr. Popular anymore."

* * *

"So the game's not until this afternoon?" Jakotsu asked in between bites of spaghetti. 

"Yah, I just have to get there early to warm up. You and Suikotsu can come and wait in the stands if you want."

"I bet you look hot in your uniform."

"Jakotsu…"

"I know, I know. Be careful how I act around the guys until you get things smoothed over. Gotcha."

Stuffing the last bit of pasta into his mouth, Bankotsu stood up, "Okay, let's get going."

The group quickly cleared the table, gathered their things and headed for the door. Bankotsu was just about to step out when Jakotsu grabbed his arm.

"Just a second."

"What is it?"

"Well since I can't do it there," Jakotsu tipped the bill to Bankotsu's hat up and leaned down, "Good luck," He murmured kissing him, the hat toppling off as he pulled Bankotsu closer.

Pulling away and giving a "_see I told you he was forward_" look to Suikotsu, the young man reached down and retrieved his hat.

Looking back up at his boyfriend, he gave a weak smile.

"I'm gonna need luck for this Hiten situation…"

"Ah yes, that."

"Are we done with the mush-fest or are you two gonna need some more _alone_ time?" Suikotsu piped up.

Bankotsu leveled his roommate with a glare, "Is it just me or did Jakotsu somehow bring out your evil side?"

The brown-haired man laughed, "We both just like teasing you, that's all."

"Oh great," He replied, rolling his eyes.

Jakotsu reached out and ruffled his hair, "It's like one big happy family."

"The gay guy, his boyfriend and the schizophrenic suffering from multiple personality disorder. Sounds like a best seller to me."

The three paused a moment as Suikotsu's remark sank in, then they all burst into laughter; the door closing behind them as they headed out.

* * *

Gatenmaru waited patiently in the locker room, watching as Bankotsu came in and left his belongings in his locker. As the braided-young man walked back out, the dark-haired teen glanced about. 

"_Good, no one else is here this early. Then let's get this started…_"

Reaching into his pocket, he fished out the master key Garamaru had stolen from the coach's office and headed for the locker.

He twisted the key in the lock and grinned maliciously as it came open.

"Bingo."

* * *

The pre-game practice had already started when Kaguya showed up, Tsubaki walking beside her. 

"They really should set up an enclosed, air-conditioned box for us who deserve it."

The black-haired girl next to her nodded, "It's tough being a rich girl in a public school like this."

Sitting nearby, Garamaru kept a close eye on the two girls as they headed towards the refreshment stand.

"As long as they don't get any of their dirty food near us, we can at least enjoy their fans."

"Yah, at least until Menoumaru gets here and unlocks the announcer's box."

"Psst, Garamaru," The low whisper caught his ears, and he looked back behind the bleachers to see his cousin.

"Got it?"

"Yah, get down here. We'll trade it off while I get the other note set up."

"Gotcha."

"And Garamaru."

"Hmm?"

The older teen frowned, "How are you drinking coffee in this heat?"

Looking down at his cup, he shrugged, "I put ice in it."

Wrinkling his nose at the idea of putting ice in with that kind of beverage, Gatenmaru sighed, "Just get down here already."

The two quickly traded off their items and hurried back to put their plan into motion. As Garamaru headed back up into the bleachers, he spotted the boy they'd chosen to be their unknowing agent.

"Uh- hey! You!"

Akitoki looked up, then glanced around- pointing to himself, "You mean me?"

"Yah- you're on the team right?"

Climbing up the bleacher stairs, he nodded.

"Well, I'm kinda a benchwarmer."

"Look, can you give this to Kaguya? It needs to get to Hiten but I know he's kinda busy with practice right now."

The sandy-haired boy nodded, "Sure can. I'll go give it to her right now."

"Thanks. Some random person gave it to me and I'm not sure where Kaguya's at."

"Oh, she's probably up at the refreshment stand. She usually stays there until the announcer's box is open. She hates the heat."

Garamaru smirked, "_Good. The kid does keep tabs on the goings on of the team well enough for him to be of use._"

"Ah I see. Well thanks anyways, kid."

"No problem."

As Akitoki headed off to deliverer the note, Garamaru looked out on the field where the team was warming up. Giving a casual thumbs-up to Gatenmaru, he heard footsteps beside him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Glancing up, he had to repress his grin.

"No, go right ahead."

The two men sat down and Garamaru cast Gatenmaru a knowing look.

"_His roommate and boyfriend, eh?__ Welcome to front row seats to the downfall of one Bankotsu Asazuki. I hope you enjoy the show._"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 13: 

Nothing ever goes as plans. Things spin out of control and the worst possible outcomes come into play.


	13. Chapter 13: Winners and Losers

Author's Note: Refer to my user profile for anything about updates/delays.

For reference: Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi are two characters that appear in episode 137-140 of the anime. Hoshiyomi is a youkai and Tsukiyomi was the miko he was in with.

I'd hoped to get this up for Coming Out day back on October 11th, but things came up and so I'm posting it a bit late. Anyways, enjoy!

---------------------------------------

It's not like I could avoid this, I duly noted to myself. Having known for months that this was the day that he was coming back, it was only natural that people would ask where the Jakotsu they'd heard so much about was.

Part of me was relieved to notice that Jakotsu had toned-down his usual eccentric attire and didn't put on any lipstick that morning after taking a shower. But then, I felt somewhat guilty for thinking that way. Once again, here I was trying to hide the way things were just to get by.

Walking out onto the field to start warm-ups, I thought back to the conversation we'd had on the drive to the school. Suikotsu had started it innocently enough, probably just trying to get to know Jakotsu better.

"So, do you always wear lipstick or just for certain occasions?"

Jakotsu didn't seem to take any offense by it, shrugging it off as if it was part of the normal FAQ for meeting him.

"Just whenever I feel like it. I figured today if I was sitting out in the sun, I didn't want any makeup caking itself on my face," He'd remarked laughingly.

Deep down, I wanted to believe that that was the only reason why he'd opted to not wear any today. The cynical side of me said it was only because I'd told him to lay low until I got things smoothed out. But even if I got things worked out with my closer friends- it's not like I was planning on broadcasting my sexuality to the entire school or anything.

And with that thought, and a tense muscle I was stretching to go with it, I found myself dealing with a bigger problem than just talking to Hiten.

Was I supposed to tell Jakotsu that he couldn't wear any "gay" colors or lipstick or anything that anyone might find somewhat queer? I sure as hell didn't want to do that to him- that was like telling him not to be Jakotsu anymore.

Looking up into the stands, I spotted him sitting beside Suikotsu and I couldn't help but smile. Call it stupid or sentimental or whatever- but there's just something about knowing he's here that makes everything seem like it'll be okay. No matter how bad it gets.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Winners and Losers

-----------------------------------------------------------

As Bankotsu looked out at the stands, another person caught sight of him and came rushing out onto the field. Straightening up his uniform as he rushed towards the rest of the team, Akitoki was- as usual- smiling.

"Hey! Mr. Asazuki!" He skidded to a halt in front of Bankotsu, pausing to catch his breath.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu couldn't help but smile back, "I thought I told you, you can call me by my name."

"Oh- yah. Sorry," Akitoki mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Then, remembering what he'd run over for- he glanced back up, "So, is that him? The one sitting with your roommate?"

Bankotsu glanced up into the stands; catching Jakotsu's eye, he gave a slight wave in his direction.

"Yah. That's him. But Akitoki, if you could…"

"I know- I'll be completely quiet about it. I promise," The boy bowed forward, practically bent in half, "It means a lot to you, I know. So I promise- not a word. Absolutely, positively not a single--"

Reaching out, Bankotsu placed a hand on Akitoki's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You promised enough," He laughed a bit, then sighed, "Sorry… I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

Akitoki nodded, "He seems really nice. I mean- he even helped me stand back up after I tripped coming out of the concession stand."

Bankotsu shook his head, "Let me guess- he had a Coca Cola in his hand from the concession stand, right?"

"Actually… it was a Pepsi, I think."

The dark-haired teen paused a moment, blue eyes blinking in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Akitoki questioned on seeing his friend's strange expression.

"_He started drinking that? Heh, that was my favorite before he left._"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Just trying to figure out some of the new little quirks he's picked up while in Japan- that's all."

Akitoki nodded, then paused as something dawned on him, "Oh no, I promised coach I'd help him carry the supplies out today. I'll be right back!"

Shaking his head, he watched as the other boy ran off. After a moment, blue eyes drifted once again to where Jakotsu sat in the bleachers, a warm smile on his face.

_"I wonder if there are other little things that have changed. Things you can't tell by a voice over the phone..._"

"You got a girlfriend out there today, Asazuki?" A firm voice asked from beside him.

Bankotsu started at the inquisition, quickly turning to face the older man.

"C-coach Hoshiyomi..."

"Sorry to startle yah, kid. So whatcha staring at?"

Meekly, Bankotsu pointed.

"Ahh, your friend from Japan, eh? He play any sports?"

"Now now, not everyone in the world plays sports," A woman's voice cut in.

"Tsukiyomi..."

The brown-haired woman pecked a kiss on his cheek, "You forgot your medicine again, Hoshiyomi. How many times must I tell you that if you don't take it your temper will get out of control and..."

He shushed her with a finger to her lips, "Okay okay. Not in front of the team."

Tsukiyomi shook her head, before turning towards Bankotsu, "Hello, Bankotsu. You feeling better today?"

He nodded, "Yah... at least, I think I am."

She smiled at that, "Good. Because whether or not the old lout over here will admit it or not, he's counting on you to help win this game."

"Hey! I expect all my team to work their best," Hoshiyomi defended himself.

Leaning over, Tsukiyomi whispered in Bankotsu's ear, "I heard from Nurse Wakana about what happened, and it sounded like stress to me. If you need to talk to me about anything- don't hesitate all right?"

"O-okay," Bankotsu replied nervously.

"Well, I'll stop pestering you boys and let you get to work. Break a leg!"

Tsukiyomi waved as she walked off towards the stands, and Bankotsu couldn't help but smile. He'd grown fond of the unique pair- Hoshiyomi, sports fanatic and PE teacher and his wife, Tsukiyomi, the drama teacher. Thinking back to Tsukiyomi's concern, he knew exactly why he'd grown so attached.

"_She's been like a mother to me and all the team this year. And Coach can be just as tough as my dad when it comes to baseball. I guess I've been a bit spoiled by them. Once they found out I was living without my parents- it's almost like they tried their hardest to fill their shoes for me._"

"Come on, kid. We're starting up warm-ups now," Hoshiyomi's voice cut into his thoughts.

Bankotsu turned to look towards where the rest of the team was, his eyes noticing Hiten waving him over from out by second base.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled his resolve and walked out to stand by the others.

"_Here goes nothing…_"

-------------------------------------------------

At intermission, the game was tied 5-5 and everyone was tense. Bankotsu knew his batting was off- hits that would have normally earned him third or a homerun were only coming up with first or second. And deep down, he knew exactly why.

"_Only a few more innings and then I have to tell him. I can't wait anymore…I've already waited too long._"

A group of people filed down into the dugout, mostly girlfriends and mothers coming to dote on the boys. Bankotsu looked up as he noticed Kaguya walking towards where Hiten sat.

"Hey."

"Here- someone wanted me to give this to you. And if it's from some other girl, I'm going to…"

Hiten eyed it the folded paper square, "If it is, they aren't trying very hard. It's not doused in perfume this time." With a shrug, he tucked he note beside his water bottle, "Okay, delivery complete. I'll deal with it after the game."

Planting her hands firmly on her hips, Kaguya pouted, "Hiten, this isn't funny. I'm tired of the way you let these other woman hang all over you."

He stood at that, "Well excuse me; I thought it was okay given the way the guys hang all over _you_!"

"It's not like I ask them too!"

"Yah, well I don't ask them too either!"

The two glared at each other for a few moments, and just when it looked like they'd start fighting again- Kaguya leaned in and gave Hiten a kiss.

"I expect a present if you lose."

Hiten smirked, "You'll want one if we win too."

"Well all right. If that's the case- good luck then," She remarked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and once again walking back towards the air conditioning.

He was so caught up in watching the exchange between Kaguya and Hiten that Bankotsu didn't even notice he had his own visitors.

"It's like having your own personal soap opera that resolves itself within minutes. Amazing, really," Jakotsu's distinct voice whispered to where the other players couldn't hear.

Glancing up, Bankotsu noticed Jakotsu and Suikotsu standing there.

"Hey- what are you two doing here?"

"We're here to kick you into shape- that's what," Jakotsu remarked, sitting down on the bench beside Bankotsu. "Look, I know you're distracted- but you can't let it affect your game. You have to separate the two, worry about your distractions later. Right now- just play and play to win. Isn't that right?"

Bankotsu smiled at that, "Someone has been listening to my dad."

"And someone needs to start listening to him," He replied, playfully punching Bankotsu in the arm.

"Okay okay, I get your point."

"You still going to go talk with him after the game," Jakotsu asked in a whisper.

Looking to Suikotsu, Bankotsu's face was once again etched with uncertainty.

"It's up to you, but you know how I feel about it," Suikotsu replied quietly.

Sighing, Bankotsu forced a weak smile, "I guess so. Sorry, but I'll be home once I can."

Jakotsu stood, glancing about the crowded dugout. After a moment's hesitation, he reached out to ruffle Bankotsu's hair; his hand momentarily drifting down and caressing the side of Bankotsu's face.

"Good luck, okay?"

Bankotsu smiled, "Thanks."

----------------------------------------------

The locker room after the game was high-strung and full of cheers and energy. After intermission, the team had come back to win 11-5 and everyone was going about slapping each other on the backs and congratulating the two players that had made the turnaround.

"That was some killer pitching, Hiten! They couldn't hit a damned thing!"

"Bankotsu are you sure you weren't just saving up all your hits for the last inning? Their pitching was so pissed off when you kept hitting everything they threw at you."

Hoshiyomi, while pleased himself, tried to get everyone to calm down and clear out of the locker room.

"Come on, let's get moving!"

"Got tickets to another musical, Coach?" Manten asked with a laugh.

The green-haired man glared, "You got a problem with my wife's taste in entertainment?"

The stout boy mock saluted, "No sir."

Scattering to their own lockers, they all busied themselves with packing up their belongings. Noticing the note from before, Hiten paused to open it.

A picture fell out into his hands, and the bold text bore into his eyes.

_Hiten, just what team are you batting for anyways?_

His eyes widened as he realized exactly what the picture was of. Sure- it was clearly two men kissing; one of which having a long black braid much like Hiten's.

Murmuring to himself, he glanced up from the photo across the locker room, "But, that's not me. That's..." His eyes settled on Bankotsu, "That's him."

Before the full impact could hit him, Hiten felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh Hiten? It's not true is it?" Gatenmaru asked, false concern on his face.

"What?" He asked, still somewhat preoccupied.

"That you're queer."

And that was all it took for Hiten to snap completely.

"Who the hell told you that?" He yelled, turning on Gatenmaru.

Still playing the innocent card, the other teen held out the other note he'd arranged, "Well, this was in my locker so..."

Snatching it from his hands, Hiten's anger boiled.

_Hiten's a fag. Watch your back in the shower._

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" He demanded, grabbing up Gatenmaru by the collar.

On cue with their plan, Garamaru made his move at that moment. Casually walking over to Bankotsu, he congratulated him about the game.

"You did great today! You know, you should definitely get that baseball scholarship."

Flattered, Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, but unless a miracle happens- it's going to Hiten for sure."

Red eyes flared at that, the whole mixed up situation becoming suddenly clear.

"_A miracle, eh Asazuki? Like what- framing me for the fact you're a fag?_"

Practically tossing Gatenmaru aside, Hiten stormed across the room and got right in Bankotsu's face.

"We need to talk. Now."

Caught off guard by his friend's anger, Bankotsu nervously responded.

"Well, actually I needed to talk to you as well. So why don't we go somewhere and…"

Cutting him off, Hiten shoved the picture in his face, "Oh really? Would it have anything to do with this?"

Bankotsu froze on recognizing the picture and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"How did you..."

Shoving him, Hiten sneered, "Don't play dumb. You planted it on me."

"What? No! I didn't. Why would I…"

"Now the whole damned team thinks I'm a fag because of it. Cute little tactic to try and get the scholarship, Bankotsu. Shit- I thought you were my friend!"

"But I didn't do it!" He pleaded, not even realizing that everyone was staring at them, "Why do you think I did it?"

"Well since this picture was taken before I knew you then the only one that should have a copy of it would be you!"

His own anger flaring up, Bankotsu began yelling back, "That is my copy!"

"See! You just admitted it!"

Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu desperately tried to figure out how to explain this to his friend before things got any worse.

"Hiten- listen to me. Someone's trying to set us up. They must have stolen it from my wallet to try and get you in trouble."

"And how does that explain the notes?"

"What notes?"

Hiten crossed his arms, glaring intensely, "There were notes put in the team's lockers. 'Hiten's a fag. Watch your back in the shower,' really fucking cute, Asazuki."

"But I didn't do it!"

Behind them, the two cousins grinned maliciously as they casually played their last cards.

"I would have never thought Hiten was a fag. And in that picture- it looked like that friend of Asazuki's with him," Gatenmaru whispered loud enough for others to overhear.

Garamaru feigned shock, "Wait, so Hiten is sleeping with Bankotsu's friend from Japan?"

"Yah, who else could it be? It's not like we know any other queers around here."

Furious, Hiten shoved Bankotsu to the ground, "Bullshit, Bankotsu. That's all this is. Stop fucking lying to me and stop trying to frame me. I'm not gonna get caught up in your little stupid fag-drama. You're the only fag here- got that!"

The room fell silent then, his last words echoing off the concrete walls. Turning away, he grabbed his things from his locker and yelled across the room to Manten.

"Bro- we're leaving. Now!"

Nodding mutely, the other teen followed his brother out the door.

Hoshiyomi came out of his office, looking about at the team. "What's going on out here, what's the yelling about?"

Gatenmaru shrugged, "Nothing Coach. Asazuki and Raijin just got into it."

The rest of the team began to murmur amongst themselves, all quickly gathering up their things and quickly leaving.

Walking over to where Bankotsu still remained slumped against the wall, Hoshiyomi frowned, "What happened kid?"

"N-nothing Coach. Don't let me keep you, I can lock up."

His eyes narrowed at the request, but he sighed and tossed over the keys, "Okay, but I expect you to fill me in on what happened later. Got that?"

"Okay."

The locker room fell silent until the sound of soft footsteps reached Bankotsu's ears.

"Mr… Asazuki?"

"Go on home, Akitoki," He replied.

"But- you're…"

"Just go. _Please,_" His voice cracked on the last word and reluctantly, the young boy started to go.

Pausing at the end of the hallway, he spoke up once more.

"You can…can call me if you need someone to listen, Mr. Asazuki. I'm sorry I can't do more for you."

Bankotsu cynically laughed to himself, "Heh. Not sure there's anything you could have done, Akitoki. But…thanks anyways."

Leaning back against the cold wall, he slouched forward and buried his face in his hands; the last echoes of Akitoki's footsteps dying away down the hallway.

"_Fuck…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there and he really didn't care either. Bankotsu was too busy trying to figure out where everything went wrong and desperately trying topinpoint who would frame him like this. Not noticing the sound of someone entering the locker room, he practically jumped up on hearing the voice.

"Hey, Asazuki- whatcha doing down there?"

Glancing up quickly, he managed to make out a familiar figure standing over him.

"K-Kouga?"

"Yah?"

"What are you doing here? You're not on the team."

The other boy shrugged, "Just coming in to practice some on the track, but I thought the baseball team would be gone. I passed a few coming in but..."

"So...you heard, right?" Bankotsu asked meekly, turning to look at the wall.

"Heard what?"

"Che, you know what!" He snapped, "You mean it hasn't been plastered all over the school yet?"

Kouga blinked, thinking back to the murmurs he'd heard amongst the baseball players when he'd come into the locker room.

"Your fight with Hiten was that bad? I mean, I can see where he'd get all pissy because he got called gay just because you are but I mean seriously- it was that bad of a fight?"

Standing, and finding that his legs weren't cooperating at the moment, Bankotsu braced himself against the wall.

"Sort of. I was more worried about them plastering the fact _I _was gay everywhere than the fact we got in a fight though..."

"Oh."

A wry smile crept onto Bankotsu's face.

_"He most likely doesn't want to talk about it. It probably makes him uncomfortable too. Shit- there goes most of my friends in two seconds..."_

"I'll leave now. Sorry to bother you," Bankotsu muttered, absently going to grab his bag from his locker.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of Kouga opening a locker and stuffing his track bag inside it. His shoulders slumped forward as the situation began to sink in further, but before he could turn to leave, Kouga spoke up.

"Do you need to talk to or something like that? Ayame always says it's bad to let anger and stuff build up."

A tinge of hope crept back into Bankotsu's eyes, "You mean… you don't mind?"

"Mind? Why would I mind that you're…" A cell phone started ringing then, and Kouga paused to rummage around in his bag for it. Answering it quickly, his eyes widened as the conversation progressed.

"Hello? Ayame? What? Yah I've heard. Everyone's talking about it? Shit..." Kouga paused to give Bankotsu a sympathetic look, "Who? Oh- okay. Yah, he's here. That might be the best idea. Okay- see ya in a bit then."

Hanging up, Kouga started to pull his bag back out of the locker.

"Your boyfriend and roommate were worried about you. Ayame said to ditch my practice for tonight and get you home safe- so let's go. How fast can you run?"

"Run?" Bankotsu said quietly, the full impact of everything leaving him somewhat dazed.

Kouga scratched the side of his head, "Well- there's a bit of bad news. Apparently word's getting out about you. We're going to make a run for where Ayame's waiting in the car so you don't have to deal with anyone right now."

Bankotsu nodded mutely, a queasy feeling once again rising in his stomach.

"Okay," He rasped out, "I'll try and keep up with you then."

Kouga gave him a playful pat on the shoulder, "That's the spirit, Asazuki. Keh- stupid bastards always having to make everyone else's business theirs. If I wasn't saving your ass, I'd be kicking theirs!"

"Heh. Thanks Kouga," He shakily picked up his things and handed Kouga the keys, "Coach wanted me to lock up."

"Consider it taken care of," Kouga replied with a smirk as he took the keys, "Let's get going, all right?"

Knuckles whitening as he gripped his bag's shoulder strap, Bankotsu took a deep breath and nodded in reply.

Quietly, they locked the door behind them and crept down the hallway. Once the reached the end, Kouga glanced back over his shoulder and whispered.

"Ready?"

After moment's hesitation, Bankotsu replied.

"Yeah…"

And with that, the two broke out into a run.

------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 14:

No matter what happens- surround yourself with friends. And somehow, someway- you'll make it through.


End file.
